3 Birds, 1 Kitten and The Team
by ScarletteSorceress
Summary: Takes place in season 2 before Bart arrived. On February 14 2015 a new team was formed. And now that team has met Young Justice. What will The Team think about it's new members: Swallow, Starling and Swift? Robin/OC BB/OC ROBTANNA SPITFIRE.
1. Escaping Juvie!

**A/N: Hi people of the world! i have emerged from my cave with a plot line that I can follow happily and the upsetting news that:**

**I STILL DON'T OWN YOUNG  
**

GOTHAM CITY

AUGUST 14 2013

20:02EDT

JAILBREAK DAY

When most people think of Gotham, they think of the Dynamic Duo, or of crime infested alleys and the joker. What people don't think about are the consequences of the crimes. Death, murder and toxic gases are second nature to the children of Gotham. The street rats. Orphans crammed into juvenile detention centres because the orphanages are overflowing as it is. Kids that learn to fight instead of play. They have to learn to survive the actual inmates. Kids that will never be adopted.

It's in one such centre that this story begins. The story of a street rat that learned to fly.

XXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXX

If you go down into the east side of Gotham, you tend to expect the unexpected. Cats crawling everywhere, manic laughter following you down the streets; a world of darkness and filth.

Situated in all this is Gotham City Correctional Facility. Or as the inmates have 'affectionately' called it: Every Childs Hell! It was a classic correction facility: High walls painted white, but over the years gone grey; small bared windows and a guard outside the door. The only way to tell the orphans from the delinquents was the fact that the orphans wore black jumpsuits instead of orange ones.

This day happened to be a very special day for one of these children. A girl named Sophie Macmillan. It was her birthday. Six years to the day since she came here. Six years since her parents were killed. She would turn eleven and then she would break free of this hell. It was all set. As soon as the time reached 20:10 she would act.

She was sitting at her table, alone as always. Anticipation mounting, she glanced at the clock. 8 minutes. She could deal with that. She glanced around the dinner hall. There was Jake, threatening the new kids; the delinquents mingling with long term 'renters'. That's what they called the orphans. Renters: because they didn't belong there.

'As if we had the choice' she thought savagely, as she watched a new orphan being 'taught the ropes'. What a joke.

Would she miss them afterwards? Hell no!

She chanced a glance at Mary. Mary was Sophie's personal guard. Dressed in her uniform she struck you as oddly intimidating person. With short cropped hair, muscular build and permanent scowl, she was exactly what you would expect from a cop that guards misguided kids. But Sophie knew better. She knew that Mary was a true re-incarnation of the virgin mother. Or at least she would have been if Sophie was religious. Mary was going to get Sophie out because she honestly pitied the little black haired girl; the one that grew up too fast.

Swift eyes followed Mary as she crossed the hall. Demented smirks flew across the inmates faces as they watched her go to Sophie's table. They all thought she had done something wrong, that she was going to get punished.

'Suckers' she thought as Mary forcibly grabbed her arm and removed her from the room. Because tonight Sophie wouldn't be running laps around the gym will the 'instructors' threw stones at her. Tonight she was breaking free.

Keeping up the facade of being stubbornly defiant, Sophie was led through the grimy tiled halls one last time. Soon they had arrived at Mary's office. Closing the door behind her, Mary bent so she was looking up into Sophie's clear green eyes.

"We have roughly 5 minutes to get you out of here Little One" she whispered. She had a surprisingly soft voice for a cop that spends most her time shouting.

"I know, Mary. I promise I'll get out. I promise I'll go to the place you told me about. Don't worry sweet mother, I'll make it out"

"Alright; here" She handed Sophie a black backpack. "It has plenty of rations, a blanket and several water bottles. That should last you until I can move you."

Mary stood from the ground, kissed Sophie's forehead and led her to the window. A blast of cold, stale city air blew through the office as it was opened. Hugging Mary for one last time, Sophie quickly clambered onto the windowsill.

"Be silent, be swift and don't you dare give up Little One" and those were the last words they would say to one another, as Sophie dropped down onto the filthy pavement below. Landing cat-like, she raced to the emergency gate. Sliding Mary's pass through the receiver, the gate clicked open and Sophie Macmillan raced out into the Gotham streets.

XXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXX

GOTHAM CITY

AUGUST 15 2013

03:00 EDT

Sophie had run all night. That was a dangerous feat in itself in Gotham. But she was determined. Mary had made a safe house for her and she was not going to end up as a stray. No she would get to the safe house, she must. Mary had told...no ordered her not to give up; she will never give up. There! She finally found it.

It was a derelict two story house. Nobody had lived there for some time but all the local street rats stayed well clear of the place. The demon cat lived there. That's what they said. The windows had been boarded up and the door was swinging off its hinges. The garden was overgrown, with thick, waist high grass that Sophie had to wade through; finally getting to the worn and chipped stone stairs. Fear bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Something was very wrong. Every instinct in her body told her to run, escape while she could. But that was stupid, why should she be scared of an old house. Albeit a very creepy and dirty old house, but an old house none the less.

Shoving her feelings of fear aside Sophie moved away the cobwebs and entered.

The hallway was dark, dirty and depressing. The wallpaper that was once a pale lilac was tattered and hanging off the walls. Claw marks decorated the walls and furniture like a personalized sign. A sign that read: SCARY CAT CREATURE LIVES HER. DO NOT ENTER!

Well Sophie wasn't scared of any cat; spiders on the other hand were another story. A story that is still painful for her. And one that will probably be dragged up again judging by the amount of cobwebs in this place.

The claw marks decorated every room Sophie investigated. After exploring the bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and dining room, Sophie finally settled down in the living room. It was a spacious room and had the least cobwebs so hopefully the least amount of spiders. Sophie's eyes ached from staying open and her earlier fear was back again. Shaking her head, she refused to rest. A strange feeling had entered Sophie's heart. Cold dread had gripped her. Something was about to happen and god damn her if she was going to sleep through it.

Slowly the grey light of dawn seeped through cracks in the boards and walls. Then suddenly there was a yowling sound. A small creature had just darted from the chimney. Its great green eyes staring at Sophie with a glint of hunger. It was a cat.

A tom by the looks of it. Black fur was matted and bloody. Chunks were missing and scars were visible in the half-light.

"You're the vicious cat creature that haunts this building?" she breathed. It came out as a question and Sophie immediately felt like an idiot. 'A few hours out of hell and I'm already going insane! Talking to cats!'

Then the remarkable happened. The cat bowed its head.

"Can you understand me?" she whispered, disbelief and wonderment colouring her voice. Slowly the cat bowed its head again.

"I'm not the first human you've done this to, am I?" The cat slowly turned its head; no.

"Could you keep watch while I sleep, please? It's just; you seem like a fighter, someone I can trust"

The cat walked over to her and curled into her side. Its warmth was comforting although it was small. With a small smile, Sophie curled up around the cat and pulled the blanket over both of them. She had made a friend. A friend that everyone else was scared of. With her mind made up she let sleep claim her. She was going to be friends with this cat and she was going to look after it like she would do a human. And with the dawn of a new day, it looked like a bright future for Sophie.


	2. Catwoman's Whiskers

**A/N: Hi again hope you like this chapter because I personally do.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *hangs head miserabley* I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND I PROBABLEY NEVER WILL!**

GOTHAM CITY

SEPTEMBER 14 2013

12:34EDT

ADOPTED

She was running; again... Feet pounding against the concrete. It made on odd sight. A grubby young girl chasing a cat being chased by thugs. Or it would have been an odd sight if the city wasn't Gotham.

The cat skidded into a back street, yowling at the top of it's voice. A call for help; and back up. The girl followed her feline friend without thought or question. They had been running for a week now. Ever since the cops showed up at their temporary home. Now they were being chased by demented thugs, joy!

And to top it all off, it had started to rain. Not that it made much difference. The gloomy light played on gloomy streets where gloomy people walked around. All in all, a depressing sight. Not to mention that Tomcat hated the rain. But then, what cat didn't?

Splashing through various rubbish-filled-puddles, she hurtled down another alleyway. Sweat was mingling with the rain now. The yells from the gang were growing louder, reverberating inside her skull. Tomcat was leaping up a chain fence now. With a sense of growing defeat she followed. Bloodied fingers clawing at links to help her scramble up. Hauling herself over just in time to see the gang hurl themselves round the corner. Throwing a gloating smirk at them she scampered over, up a fire escape and onto the roof tops.

Anyone could travel in Gotham via the roofs if they were brave enough. It also helped if you knew gymnastics. The only sport Sophie had ever been good at. Leaping off one building to the next, she knew she had won that round. Now where was Tomcat taking her?

The rain was really starting to annoy her, soaking through her dirty jumpsuit, chilling her to the bone. Why did she seem to have the worst luck around? Tomcat was now sitting outside a window on a building taller than the one she was on.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" she thought desperately as she watched her only friend crawl under the window.

With a sigh, she jumped towards the building, her hands reaching for a windowsill. She barley made it. The rain and sweat had made her hands slippery and it took her a while to get a good grip. With a successful grip on the window she hauled herself up and tried to calculate the best way to get to that window. It was obviously important for Tomcat to have led her here. But what was so important about some mangy apartment?

She couldn't go through the window she was outside of. It was dark and had a layer of dirt and grime covering it. That wasn't the main problem. The main problem was that the hinges were rusted shut. So no going through that way.

Another option was to climb up. Not exactly hard as the apartment block was falling into disrepair and she could see several places where bricks were missing. She could climb up but that would take a lot of effort for her already exhausted body. "But as they say, you don't get anywhere by being lazy" she thought as she rubbed some feeling back into her hands.

Carefully analysing her route to the window, she hooked her fingers into the cracks. With a deep breath she swung off the sill and managed to ease her foot into a hole. This process of swinging and climbing carried on for a few minutes. If she hadn't been physically drained and really sweaty she probably could have scaled the wall a lot quicker. But the weather and street gangs were not on her side today. After what seemed like an hour of finger breaking work and much swearing, Sophie climbed onto the sill where Tomcat had disappeared.

Looping her wrecked fingers around the bottom of the window, she pulled upwards. With an awful creak the window shuddered up enough for her to slide under.

What ever she had expected the apartment to be, it was not this. While she had been expecting a derelict dumpsite what she got instead was: soft floors, clean walls with various expensive looking paintings, lush furnishings and a beautiful woman lounging on a sofa. Curled in her arms was Tomcat.

That cat shot her a slightly reproachful look; as if to say 'what took you so long?'

Sophie flushed under her friends gaze. It probably didn't help that the woman was now looking straight at her.

"Now what do we have here?" she purred, getting up and walking towards Sophie. She kept her eyes on the ground, not looking at the woman whose home she just broke into.

"This cat brought you here. That in its self is strange. Well, kid? Are you a runaway?" she asked sharply, coming to stand in front of her. Sophie gathered her courage and looked into deep blue-green eyes. They looked at her with curiosity rather than hostility and Sophie took that as a good sign.

"My name is Sophie. I'm an orphan. I just escaped Gotham City Correctional Facility last month. I then found this cat and we've been taking care of each other since then." She said all this not once taking her eyes off this woman. She seemed important to Sophie though she had no idea why. When she had mentioned what she was and where she had escaped from, she saw empathy and sympathy in the woman's eyes.

"Just like...me" she whispered trailing off to look at the cat on the sofa. Her eyes then hardened and a fire of determination burning in her very being.

"Alright listen up kid. I don't expect you to know who or what I am but I won't let you out on those s streets again without some proper training". She glared down and Sophie and was obviously surprised by the smirk on her face.

"But I do know who you are Miss. You're Catwoman". It was a statement not a question. It had been so obvious to her as soon as Tomcat had led her to a fancy apartment in a rundown bit of the city. Catwoman, the Princess of Plunder, the most elusive cat burglar that Gotham P.D had ever had the pleasure of not meeting.

A grin spread across her face.

"Sure I am but at the moment, I'm just plain old Silena Kyle and if you're going to be trained by me you'll have to stay with me. So from now on I'm adopting you" she ruffled Sophie's hair. "Welcome Sophie Kyle".

Joy and disbelieve spread through Sophie and she leaned into the hand that was resting on her head. She was adopted. By Catwoman!

This was amazing!

And as she looked up into Catwoman's... no Silena's eyes she could see an acceptance that had been stolen from her the day her parents died.

GOTHAM CITY

DECEMBER 22 2013

22:00 EDT

TRAINING IS OVER

Three months. Three months of gruelling training by her new mother and she was now ready to go. Under the proper care of Silena, Sophie had grown and flourished under her mentors training. Sure she could be tough on her but Sophie knew that in Gotham: you're at you're best or you die. Simple as that.

But now up on the rooftops with Catwoman, in her own costume, with the adrenaline being pumped into her system she couldn't care less at how hard it had been to get here.

After convincing Silena to let her come with her, their first priority was her costume. It was similar to Silena's in the whole black cat suit thing; the only difference was that Sophie's had purple legs. Sophie also had a purple mini skirt attached to it, for fashion if not anything else. Her black cowl was similar to Catwoman's as she had cat ears sticking out at the top. This cowl however also showed her eyes which she had outlined in thick black eyeliner. Her wavy black hair was also free to flow down her shoulders.

Deep purple lipstick finished the effect. Oh and of course the traditional whip which was now being used to latch onto things so they could swing from building to building.

The thing with working with Catwoman is that she's a thief. But as Sophie found out, she only stole from those who could afford to lose something. That's why they were targeting The Johnson Corporation. The Johnson's were a very prosperous family but they had many different enterprises. At the moment they were focusing on genetics of animals, soft ware, and trying to buy up Wayne Industries. Good luck with that one buddy.

The thing about the Johnsons that got her mother riled up was the fact that they did very little charity work and spent most their money on their spoilt son and daughter. Lily and Robert Johnson. It was from them they were stealing that night.

The security wasn't hard to hack into. Mary had taught her a thing or two which had delighted Silena. Now Sophie was hacking into the security of Johnson Mansion, disabling motion and heat sensors, and putting the feed on a continuous loop. From the stakeouts they did it was obvious the guards didn't move much, and they had their undercover ops just last week to learn the layout of the building.

That was not fun. Having to pretend to be a maid to those stuck up brats. She honestly pitied house guests, especially that boy that had been forced to stay for two days.

With her job done, Catwoman began expertly dodging the spot beams and guards. She quickly found the easiest way for me to get to the house and she followed. Sophie almost got spotting but she managed to roll into a rose bush. With the signal from Catwoman she climbed out the bush and scarpered up to the walls. Her costume was scratched but that could be repaired.

Silent as the grave, they slunk throw the window and into the house. Quickly they leapt up the stairs, careful of pressure pads and got to the children's wing. Creeping about like the Grinch on Christmas they filled their bags with goodies. Sophie almost chuckled as that analogy came into her head as she past the children, asleep in their bed. Two days till Christmas, and all they shall know, is that their presents were stolen with two cats in toe.

With a glint of mischief in her eyes Sophie pulled out a marker pen. Catwoman shot her a curious look which turned to amusement as she drew whiskers on the children's faces. Silently laughing the bounded out of sight, out of the house and into the night.

**A/N: Can anyone guess who the the boy is?**


	3. Robin? Tim? Who the heck are you!

**A/N: Hi everybody Robin comes into the story now! For all the people who guessed correctly well done! The boy was in fact Tim Drake NOT Dick Grayson. Also After this chapter it will be one more until the '3 birds' are introduced...well 2 of them anyway! Enjoy ;P**

**Disclaimer: Hem Hem I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE I SHALL SCREAM IT FROM THE ROOF TOPS IF YOU WANT ME TO yes please enjoy the story *insert girlish giggle here***

GOTHAM CITY

FEBURAURY 24 2014

19:45 EDT

NEW ROBIN

"So, you sure you've got everything?" she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Silena and Sophie were both getting into costume. It was another theft night. Another night in the life of a do-gooder-criminal.

"Yes mum, I understand it all! You only have to worry about the Bat" exasperation had crept into Sophie's voice as she addressed her adoptive mother. She loved Silena, she honestly did. But ever since that mission where she got covered in a highly acidic acid, Silena had been even more protective. The acid didn't harm her; it mainly chewed away at her suit. That had taken a lot to repair.

And now that it was the night of the 'heist' Silena was being over-protective. The plan was simple. Split up, get what they came for, and get out before the Bat came out to play. Catwoman would go to Robert Howard's mansion to steal a few artefacts that do not belong in there. Like the jade cat or the ruby encrusted penguin. They would sell them off to museums around the world.

Kitten would be handling the more moral side to the plan. It was still theft but for a good cause. What kitten was basically doing was pulling a Robin Hood. She would be stealing into one of his many guest rooms, pilfering the wardrobes then stealing as much food as she could. It was a good thing they had a new car with tones of space in the back. Only problem was that Penguin had tried to rob the mansion last month so surveillance would be pretty tight.

As she was pulling her hair out of her cowl, Catwoman told her something that made her itch was anticipation and nerves.

Batman had a new Robin.

Was that man crazy?! After what happened to the second Robin, it seemed like suicide to send another kid out on the roofs. And Joker would probably target him too. That kid might as well be dead where he's standing. And what kid wants' to be Robin after what Joker did?!

It didn't make any sense.

As they drove to the start point Sophie voiced these thought to her mentor. A sad smile crept onto the bit of face exposed by the cowl. "Batman needs a Robin" was all she said. And Sophie knew that when Catwoman talked in that sad tone, you shouldn't ask for more information.

XXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXX

They had arrived at the drop off point. In a dingy back alley, Catwoman dropped off kitten to go to her own vantage point.

Using her whip as a grappling rope, she climbed up the wall of the property to the roof. Thanking whatever deity there was that the mansion wasn't in a secluded field outside Gotham; she slipped into the air vents. Pulling the cover of an electrical power box, she unclipped her USB cable and her holo-screen came up. Disabling the motion and heat sensors and putting the video feed on a continuous loop; plus downloading the blueprints and data on the artefacts Catwoman was after.

Scanning the blueprints she found she only needed to go a little way down and then a few rights to get to a guest room. Then all she needed to do was stash the clothes in the vents near the opening she had come in through and get the food. Simple enough.

But as Sophie will soon learn, simple never stays that way for long.

Just as she was coming out the vents with all her prizes, a boe staff was pressed against her neck. She let out a sigh and turned around with her hands in the air.

In front of her there was a boy with short, cropped black hair and a domino mask obscuring the eyes that were narrowed into slits. The boys red tunic had the unmistakable Robin symbol on the right side of his chest. His cape was black with a canary yellow underbelly that ended in points around the hem, like Batman's. The boy also had a yellow utility belt around his hips. Yes this boy was a Robin; but he looked her age! Eleven; twelve at the most!

She smirked. If this boy really was her age then it couldn't hurt to get to know him a bit.

He seemed a bit thrown off by her smirk but his composure was back as quickly as the Bat's. That just made her smirk more: this kid was good.

"So you're the new bird flying around with the bid bad Bat, are you?" she asked in a taunting, condescending voice. He remained silent but his eyes narrowed into a glare. She giggled. She may not enjoy stealing but getting to mess with this bird was proving more fun than she thought it would.

"So Robin where is said phantom of the night? Oh no wait let me guess" here she tapped her chin in mock-thoughtfulness, the staff digging into her neck as Robin grew more agitated and angry.

"He probably sent you, his partner, to deal with me, Catwoman's partner, while he goes after her and tries to catch her without kissing her this time, hmm?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer from Mr. Silent but it seemed that her life was full of surprises.

"Basically the jist of things. But now both you and you're mentor will be brought to justice"

Of all the things he had to say, that was the least wise. In a few seconds, Kitten had kicked the staff away and lunged with her whip. Robin dodged as the whip cracked near to where he was standing. She snapped the whip at everyplace he went, anger and resentment coursing through her veins.

"Justice" she spat as he dodged the whip again.

"Justice! In a city that has no heroes! You may hide behind that mask and think you're doing Gotham good but in protecting those fat cat billionaires you're doing more harm than good"

She was shrieking at him now and took pleasure in the way his eyes widened underneath that mask. Using his surprise to her advantage she looped the whip around his ankle and pounced on top of him, trapping him with her legs.

She was aware that tears were forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Her new claws were an inch from his right cheek as they stared at each other.

"Do you know what I was doing tonight?" she whispered in a small voice, hoarse from the sobs she was trying to hold back.

"I was taking clothes and food from those who could afford it and I am going to give it to the children who are starved everyday. Those billionaires can keep their fancy toys and paintings but I'm taking the things that will be a treasure to those who have nothing. Where is the injustice and criminal intent in that Robin, huh? Just what am I doing wrong in you're eyes?"

But Robin didn't speak, just stared at her with wide eyes. So with a pair of handcuffs she had stolen from him earlier, she clipped him to an aerial and pulled out a pen.

"I hope you don't forget that Robin and I also hope you won't forget that Kittens tend to eat little birds".

And with that she drew her trademark sign on the boys face, gathered her bags and slid down into the alley to wait for Catwoman.

Ten minutes later Batman found Robin standing on the roof trying the get the whisker marks off.

XXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXX

GOTHAM CITY

MAY 6 2014

15:55 EDT

SCHOOL TIME RUN IN

It was one of Sophie's days off. Her mother would let her go to anyplace in Gotham and wonder around for the day. As she was now home-schooled it was a nice break from lessons and planning heists and robberies. On the plus side she was now convincing Catwoman to try a bit of hero work. So far they had stopped three robberies, two nefarious schemes and had beaten up Penguin; but that might have just been because he was getting a bit to...clingy.

Today Sophie was outside of Gotham academy. It was strange for her to watch all the rich kids come out of school. Heck, even the idea of a classroom was strange to Sophie. Yet here she was, in ratty jeans, sneakers and a Simple Plan t-shirt, just outside the gates. One of the boys seemed to notice that she was there and came over with a group of boys.

Sophie was too distracted to pay them much attention though.

Short cropped hair, black as Joker's heart. Short but muscular build, well hidden by the uniform and seemingly younger than anyone in the campus.

"Hello there, is there something I can do for you?" Yup no mistaking it now, the voice was exactly the same. This boy was Robin.

She had had several more encounters with The Boy Wonder since February were he had steadily progressed in fighting skills and were always trying to get one up on each other. Ever since one night in April, they had come to see each other as sparring partners rather than real enemies.

Sure if she was actually doing something selfish and illegal he put a stop to it, but if she was helping out the street rats some more then Robin would know better than to let the cops on her. Apparently Batman has been letting Catwoman get away with things like that for ages.

It took Sophie a moment to come out of her epiphany trance to remember that 'Robin' had asked her a question.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking. I've never been to a school before" she mumbled feeling her cheeks warm. She had not been intending to spill that information. She saw his eyebrows lift in surprise at this while the boys behind him (who were all older than him by quite a few years) looked pleasantly confused.

"Well if you like, now that schools over, I could show you around" he offered making Sophie's neck hurt as she snapped her attention back to him. Placing one hand on the back of her aching neck she smiled sheepishly and nodded her enthusiasm.

A smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled at the prospect of showing her around. His eyes... they were bright, clear blue.

They had started to walk around the campus after 'Robin' had said goodbye and phoned his father saying he would be late home tonight.

They had just walked into the schools main building when he turned his head to face her.

"You know, I still don't know you're name?" a silent question behind the statement. This was the boy that Sophie had sparred and fought against a few nights ago.

"Well you haven't told me yours either" a gentle rebuke, a small bit of banter like they often had on the roofs. However this time he chuckled softly.

"True, true. My name is Timothy Drake, it is lovely to meet you." So that was the identity of Robin the Boy Wonder. Oh god, Robin had to put up with those despicable twins! Major pity party to him! Wow, that was...unexpected.

She adopted a high, lofty voice with a very strong posh, English accent.

"Well Timothy it is lovely to meet you too. My name is Sophie" here she added a bit more theatrics she laid a hand across her forehead and cried "you may kiss my hand if you wish Master Timothy for it is only proper considering I am a lady"

She looked into his eyes and they both cracked up. Laughing like this didn't seem to come naturally to Timothy though.

Wiping tears out of his eyes he smiled at her.

"Please just call me Tim!"

And with that the tour continued through classrooms and the gym and multiple science labs as well. Parts of the building looked like they had been rebuilt several times.

Tim noticed how she was looking at a particular maths classroom.

"Yeah several of the rooms have been rebuilt" he said in a casual tone as she turned to him in surprised curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because we live in Gotham. Several battles have happened here. I have an older brother who used to go here and he says that once Robin the Boy Wonder and a few other partners battled an android in the gym! For some reason they really like to trash that place". He trailed off with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Clicking her fingers in front of his eyes to bring him back to earth, Sophie asked the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why are you here if you're so young?" It had honestly been bugging her for a while.

"Because I'm a genius?" he had phrased it as a question, a typical thing for him to do.

Seeing her sceptical look he elaborated.

"My test scores were so high they bumped me up a couple of grades. I'm going to finish high school before normal people would, though they're tempted for me to stay in freshman year until I'm actually part of my own age group but by then I'll be doing Senior year work sooo" he shrugged helplessly. He didn't seem to know much about it either.

"How old are you?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Well you don't seem to have a problem with it"

"Fine, I'm eleven but it's my birthday in a few weeks time, May 29th"

Needless to say that when Robin was out on patrol the night of May 28th, a black cat came up to him with a small black box and inside was a pair of night vision lenses for his mask.

XXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXX

GOTHAM CITY

JULY 3 2014

22:05 EDT

CONFRONTATIONS

When July rolled round it found Catwoman and Kitten both completely involved in the hero business. Catwoman had realized that with Kitten's moral streak and her determination for true justice, she wouldn't stand for her mother to continue thieving for personal luxury. They had had quite a good lot so far, mainly stopping crime rings, drug trafficking and robberies. However there was just one problem:

Batman and Robin.

Sure they were great crime fighters but Batman is...to put it lightly-Paranoid! Like seriously paranoid. He seems to think that they're being good to lull him into a false sense of security so they can steal something massive or pull of a distraction for one of the many psychopaths that this city has. Yup they have to deal with a Bat with trust issues.

So it was for this reason that Catwoman was now screaming at Batman who had come to visit while they were not in costume. Luckily Sophie had managed to pull her cowl on so that Robin would still have no clue that she was the girl he was now hanging out with afterschool.

"You just can't seem to trust anyone apart from your precious Justice League or your little Bat Family!"

Silena seemed to lose the ability of speech for a while as she sat glaring at the Bat that had invaded their apartment. Robin looked over to Sophie for a second and she didn't need to see his eyes to know they were calculating and untrusting.

Sighing she got up and went to make her mother and their guests a cup of coffee and some lemonade for Robin. From the kitchen she could hear Batman going through the case files of robberies being stopped by mysterious people, and showing Silena the picture of the robbers with the trademark whiskers drawn onto their cheeks.

What had originally been a joke was now Kitten's personal mark.

When she came back through the door her mother and Batman were in the middle of an intense staring contest. She put the drink down on the table and handed Robin his glass. He eyed it with mistrust.

"Oh for crying out loud Bird Boy I haven't poisoned it you know!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. She was getting really sick of him mistrusting her. 'Then again, he doesn't realise that you're Sophie. He see's only Kitten' a snide voice in the back of her head said. 'Shut up' she thought back.

His thirst seemed to outweigh his suspicions for a second and he took a tentative sip. Not poisoned. Noticing Kitten's raised eyebrow, he inclined his head in apology for his actions. The adults had ceased their staring at each other and had turned to stare at their protégés.

With a rueful smile Silena reached for her own coffee cup and drank pointedly. Batman nodded in acknowledgement towards Kitten but did not drink from the cup. Sighing Kitten went and sat next to Silena.

"What do we have to do to get you to at least stop suspecting us of alternative motives?" she asked turning tired eyes towards the man that was still standing, even when Robin took the offered armchair. He simply scowled at the girl.

A tense silence stretched after this question as Batman seemed to consider it. Finally Robin spoke.

"Why don't we take Kitten out on patrol and observe her in the field, that's generally how you determine who fights for good?" he suggested staring at her over interlocking fingers.

Catwoman was instantly defensive.

"No! No way am I letting her go with you! She's not ready. What if you run into The Joker or Two-Face or Penguin...alright never mind Penguin we already kicked his butt plenty of times; but still!" she raved. She was even getting up into Batman's face and poking him in the chest to get her point across. Just as Batman was about to speak Kitten cut across.

"Ok I'll do it". She said this looking directly at The Dark Knight. Her arms were crossed defensively across her chest as she turned to stare at her mother. Silena looked like a cross between angry and shocked, in the end though she settled for looking flabbergasted. Kitten uncrossed her arms and slowly hugged her, Whispering into her side.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll be perfectly fine. I may not have much experience with wacko's...unless you count the weirdo's that have invaded our apartment; but I will have Batman and Robin at my back. This will be the perfect test of my abilities and whether I'm qualified enough to be a hero."

She stepped out of her mothers arms and stared her right in the eyes. Fear flickered in the blue-green eyes that had showed her love and kindness. But then she smiled softly and that showed Sophie that her mother would try and support her.

A hand clasped her shoulder, and turning she found Robin with a smirk on his masked face. Then Sophie understood what he had done. To get her in Batman's good books Robin had basically placed himself on babysitting duty, which if he kept her from harm, would place him in Catwoman's good books. The adults seemed to come to the same conclusion as Batman swept out as quickly as possible without looking like he was running away, and Catwoman burst into laughter. And Kitten just smiled as she watched her friend, and soon-to-be ally, sail away over rooftops like a colourful ghost.

XXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXX

It was the night of her 'trial run': The patrol with the Dynamic Dou. So far they had stopped five robberies, Sophie had saved Robin from being shot (she suspected Batman's opinion of her might have lifted a little from that, just a little), and they had had a run in with Penguin who, Sophie was pleased to see, cowered in fear at the sight of the girl who had almost castrated him with throwing knives, and came quietly.

They were on top of some random apartment in Westside Gotham now. 'They' meaning Robin and Kitten. Batman was around here somewhere but they didn't know exactly where.

"So how do you like patrol so far?"

"It's pretty cool, plus I'm getting to help people without my mum going madly over protective over me"

"So Catwoman's you're mum?"

"Yup"

That ended that little conversation. It was now past midnight. A fairly uneventful night. But little did they know that they were being watched. Watched by someone who will haunt the dreams of these two children for quite sometime to come...

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Sorry it's just I'm really tired and my back is still bleeding*sigh* gotta go to school tomorrow too. My life is slowly going downhill...well review please!**


	4. TwoFaced creeps!

**A/N: Hey people I hope you like this chapter because I know compared to some people it's really short but to me its reeeaallly long! Hope you enjoy it anyway and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor do I enjoy writing this or line breaks as you will see later.**

GOTHAM CITY  
AUGUST 2 2014  
23:45 EDT  
CAPTURED

Darkness. That was all there was to her. A never-ending sea of blackness. But if it was darkness and she was either dead or unconscious then why did her head hurt like a troupe of Irish dancers used it as a stage? And why couldn't she remember where she was? Or who she was with?

"Urgh". What?! A noise?!

But who would be making such a pitiful sound? Unless it was actually herself making that noise and if that was the case then that noise was just embarrassing!

Light filtered underneath her eyelashes as she came back to the realm of consciousness.

She was in a dirty, rundown room that's dull grey paint was peeling from the walls. She wasn't alone...

There was a boy in a bloodie uniform that looked oddly familiar. Why couldn't she remember...?

The boy groaned again and rolled over to face her. She would have screamed if she could make anymore noises apart from pitiful whimpers.

There was a cut near his forehead that stretched to his mask. The sticky blood had started to clot but it was still clinging to the left side of his face. His cheek was turning purple and his jaw was swollen and bruised. His uniform was tattered and ripped, exposing more bruises on his right shoulder, a deep-looking cut on his abdomen that oozed sticky blood and a purple liquid.

Robin!

Now that Kitten had seen Robin she realized that she had her own set of injuries. She could feel exposed skin, sticky with blood. Taking a deep breath she re-closed her eyes and concentrated on the pain that was seeping throughout her body.

She located pain in her ribs, leg and fingers. Her index and ring fingers were definitely broken as well as two of her ribs. Her shoulder had been slashed and was feeling very numb. She could feel some form of liquid coating her left leg and left bicep and knew they were bleeding too.

Slowly she re-opened her eyes. Robin had been dragging himself over to her. His utility belt was gone, as was her whip. When he spoke to her, his voice was cracked and hoarse.

"What happened? All I remember was turning to check the meeting point and hearing you scream! Why did you scream?"

Then it came back to her. They had been on patrol. Batman often let Kitten tag along now; to learn the ropes of the hero business. But something had gone wrong…

That man! The man she saw on the side of the roofs.

Two-Face…

She swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat.

"Robin" she croaked. She tried to get him to come nearer; she just couldn't speak that loud just yet.

"Robin…Two… Two-Face" she breathed into his ear. All his muscles tightened.

Two-Face? No, that was impossible. He couldn't be the one behind this… not him.

Kitten saw the panic that had embraced her comrade. Slowly she tried to stretch her arm to grasp his but the purple substance seemed to numb every muscle to the bone. Thankfully he caught the motion with his eyes and turned to look at someone who had had no experience with Two-Face. None at all.

'So if I don't stay calm; she'll panic worse than me' with that epiphany in mind, he tried to raise himself onto his elbows. Kitten saw his struggle and was internally cursing herself. She hadn't meant to make him struggle or worry more!

"Robin…Stop, I…I'll be fine" she croaked to the boy next to her. But Robin didn't stop. He kept on trying to raise himself up. Batman had taught him to ignore pain in favor of finding a way out of the situation he now found himself in. He was trained by the goddamn Batman! And he would not be scared of a scarred reject like Two-Face.

However when Robin rose to a kneeling position he found his lower legs had been broken. He collapsed, panting and sore, on the ground next to Kitten. At her worried look, he shook his head doggedly. It was no good. He couldn't move; she couldn't move; they were stripped of their weapons and defenses… They were on their own: and it was looking hopeless.

XXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOTHAM CITY  
AUGUST 2 2014  
00:00 EDT

Meanwhile Batman had enough to worry about. When he realized that Robin and Kitten were both missing, he immediately radioed Alfred to call Silena. While Batman may not be a coward he had seen how protective Silena was about her 'Little Kitten'. And that was one of the only things on this Earth that truly scared him.

Now he had to deal with a pissed off Catwoman and his own worries about the two children. He could not handle another Robin dying. He couldn't handle that! And if Kitten had died too… he couldn't bear to think about that!

So he put up with Catwoman screeching in his ear. 'You swore you'd protect her'; 'You said that she'd be safe with you and Robin'; he knew. He knew he had said all those things. And now another innocent child's life was in the balance; along with his own Little Robin.

Batman had no doubt who had done this: _Two_ partners, exactly at _midnight_- _two_ sets of _double_ 00's, on the _second_ of the _eighth_ month _2014_.

It was Two-Face!

Every Robin's personal nightmare and tormenter. Ever since Robin first took to the streets of Gotham, Two-Face had had it in for his little bird. But not tonight.

Batman, with Catwoman in toe, was going to get to Two-Face and make sure that _**he never touches his baby bird AGAIN!**_

XXXXXXLINE BREAK, YOU KNOW THESE ARE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY MEXXXXXXX

_Back with Robin and Kitten…_

Slowly over the past fifteen minutes, Robin and Kitten had managed to drag themselves over to the wall. Neither felt very safe just lying out in the open. Of course they were in Two-Face's 'domain' so no-where was safe to them, but it was more of the feeling of being surrounded by shadows again that drew them to the wall.

There they lay, panting and clutching their broken ribs as much as they could as their breathing evened out again. They had found that not only were Robin's legs broken but most of his fingers were too. Crawling on his elbows had grazed them and they were now bleeding too. If things were looking bad before they were about to be even worse…

XXXXXXXXYAWN I'M PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS ISXXXXXXXX

With Alfred in his ear telling him where to go it shouldn't have surprised Batman to learn that Two-Face had hidden in that old house again. The one where he had tortured the first Robin. It was for that reason that Batman was surprised to see Nightwing running along side him and Catwoman.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at his ward. Richard Grayson may have stopped being Robin but that didn't mean he had stopped being a hero. Now as Nightwing, he had become an even better hero than what Batman would have ever thought he would be able to be. He was now the leader of Young Justice and had taken the role of mission assigner. But that wasn't what Nightwing was doing here tonight.

"My little brother was taken by Two-Face. That delusional maniac almost killed me when I was Robin. I am not about to let another brother die in my old uniform or in my old name Batman! I'm not going to let that happen!"

With that they sailed over the high rooftops and dingy alleyways of Gotham until they reached that house. The house where a horrible screaming was coming from.

With a horrified gasp, Catwoman leapt from her perch and sprinted up to the house, taking down goons in an effortless struggle to each the house. The house from which her daughter screams was soon joined by that of Robin's. And Batman had joined the struggle, fighting desperately as every memory of the torture screaming from that boy filled his head. 'Joker hurting Dick', 'Two-Face hurting Dick', 'Joker hurting Jason',' Joker killing Jason', 'Joker hurting Tim'. The screams of the Robins echoing inside his head.

None of the goons noticed Nightwing as he flew to the roof. No-one noticed he slip inside with an anguished fury disguised in his movements.

XXXRIDDLE ME THIS! WHAT IS THIS ACURSED LINE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE? XXXXXXXX

Kitten lay down, gasping, on to the floor. She couldn't have held it in. She had to have let it out. But now that she had screamed, she felt weaker then ever. With tears in her eyes she watched her friend be beaten by the mad man that stood before her.

Two-Face had taken a dagger and drove it into her abdomen. Then he had started to twist it around in her body. Her entire stomach area felt like boiling magma had been pored into her wound. And now she watched, held by one of his many henchmen, as Two-Face drove two of his daggers right into Robin's shoulders.

The screams started up again, tears ran from underneath his mask and ohh how she knew that his navy blue eyes would be bloodshot and red by now. Half-delirious with pain he called out to people no-body else could see. He called for Batman, for Nightwing, for Batgirl. He called for his mother, father, sister, brothers. He called for every angel in Heaven to help him.

And when he could finally scream no more, Two-Face threw him aside like a rag-doll and he lay there, limp upon the cold, bloodied floor; in a gathering pool of both their bloods.

And Two-Face laughed at them, laughed at how they hurt and cried and screamed. And then he spoke the words that broke Kitten's heart to hear.

"You called for you're big brother Bird Brat, but he will never come. He never came for the other one so why should you be any different?"

That's when Robin started to really cry. Broken, heart-retching sobs, then despairing wails rent the dawn air, as Two-Face stood over him and prepared to shoot him.

Then a voice called, loud and clear and trembling with rage.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER!"

A black blur tackled Two-Face and knocked the gun out of his hands. Just then Catwoman and Batman burst into the room; saw Two-Face and let out animalistic roars. With all finesse forgotten they launched them selves at the goons surrounding them, leaving Nightwing to fight off Two-Face.

And that is exactly what he did. All Nightwing's rage and fury were driving themselves into every blow he delivered. In mere minutes Two-Face was a bloodie mass, writhing on the floor and all the goons were in a similar state. And with undisguised relief, Nightwing gathered his little brother into his arms and rushed out while Batman called on the Batmobile.

Catwoman cradled Kitten in her arms. She was crying out of sheer relief that her daughter was still alive and was now back with her.

Batman came over to the pair just as Gotham PD turned up. When The Commissioner saw Catwoman he immediately trained his gun on her with all the police following.

"They are not to blame here. I shall be taking them with me as they have reformed. Lower your weapons"

That's when the police noticed Kitten. It was not known that Catwoman had a partner, although she had been around for almost a year now. This was the reason that Catwoman no longer played around with diamond and priceless treasures. Then they noticed her injuries. Then they noticed the bloodie lump on the floor. The conclusion seemed to dawn on them all at once as with much apologizing, they allowed Batman to escort both Kitten and Catwoman to the Batmobile where Nightwing and Robin were both already strapped in and ready to get both protégés to the expert care of Alfred and Dr. Thompson.

XXXXXXXLINE BRAK AGAINXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up with no clue where you were was really starting to annoy Kitten. At least this time she had Catwoman with her, holding onto her hand as she had slept. Smiling softly at her mother, she spared a moment to look around.

She was in a hospital bed, with an IV drip attached to her arm. Her fingers were in casts and she could feel bandages wrapped tight around her chest. Her left arm and leg were both in casts, and her leg was hoisted in the air while her arm was in a sling.

After she got past her injuries she discovered she was in a cave. It was dark with shadows dancing in the light of the lamp beside her bed. It wasn't cold which surprised Kitten (she was thankful to whoever healed her that she had left her mask on), and she wondered briefly how someone had managed to heat an entire cave? But surely not all the cave was heated! Only the medical bay.

She was roused from her musing when a young man appeared out of the shadows. He was tall with black hair, longer and wilder than Robin's haircut. There was a blue bird symbol emblazoned on his chest. This was the man who came to rescue them; she remembered and tried to smile at him. He saw the small, weak smile on her face and grinned.

"How you holding up?" he whispered

"I'll manage" she croaked back. Her words seemed to amuse him for a second before he became serious once more.

"My name is Nightwing. I'm Robin's… err older brother I guess you could say. What's your name?"

"Kitten. I'm Catwoman's partner"

"So I see. She hasn't left your side since the doc stop working on you"

They lapsed into comfortable silence as Nightwing came and sat in the other chair beside her bed.

"How long was I out for?"

"Four days. Catwoman has barely slept."

"What about Robin?"

As soon as she asked this question pain and worry filled his young face.

"Still unconscious".

With that they fell into silence once more.

Over the next few days Kitten was tested and concentrated on healing. had wanted to make sure she had seen to all her injuries and told her that she would be in a wheelchair for at least to months. Lest to say Kitten wasn't too happy about that idea. But she permitted her mother and sometimes Nightwing to wheel her around the Batcave, but most of the time she spent it in Robin's room. Well part of the cave.

After seven days Robin was still unconscious. Nightwing hardly left his side anymore even when he was supposed to be in university. He had told Kitten that Robin's father didn't know about him being Robin and was wondering where he was. Nightwing said that if Robin wasn't back with him in two days, his father would call the police and that could expose his identity. But apart from occasional snack, bathroom and drink breaks; both of them stayed beside Robin's bed 24/7.

Nightwing said he wouldn't abandon his little brother and Kitten said she wouldn't abandon her friend. They bound by trauma now.

It was on the night of the 9th of August when the miraculous happened.

Kitten was singing to pass the time. Singing 'This song saved my life' by Simple Plan to say something. She wasn't sure what exactly. Mainly how she was wishing Robin would wake up then the song would have saved someone's life; or close to it anyway. But as she neared the end of the song, hopelessness engulfed her again, as it always did when she sat beside the un-moving Boy Wonder.

"That was beautiful"

Her head whipped towards the bed. Robin's mask, obscuring the beautiful blue eyes, were open and he was smiling. Actually smile.

She did what any girl would do. Jumping up and screaming "ROBIN" at the top of her voice, she rushed to his side. Or as much as she could while in a wheelchair. Tears were falling thick and fast but she didn't care about crying. Robin was awake.

Roused by her scream Nightwing, Catwoman and Batman all ran into the room. Nightwing took one look at his brother in his bed, sitting up and looking around, and cried out his name in a similar manner to Kitten.

"ROBIN!" and with that cry he launched himself to the side of the bed and started fussing over Robin. Tears of relief and joy were falling from behind his mask as he cradled his brother's face in his hands telling Rob of for scaring him to hell and back. Nightwing and Kitten were both crying, Catwoman was laughing with relief, Batman was hovering behind Nightwing gazing at his bird with undisguised relief; and through all of this, Robin just smiled, tears of his own cascading down his cheeks.

XXXXXXSAPPY ENDING TO THAT ONE OR WHAT?! LINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOTHAM CITY

DECEMBER 24 2014

19:35 EDT

CHARITY BALL AND A DECISION

It was Christmas eve. A most magical time of the year. And this year Silena and Sophie Kyle had been invited to A Wayne Charity Ball. Something that had confused Sophie to no end, especially when all Silena did was giggle and smile as she took them dress shopping.

Even though Sophie wasn't a girly-girl she had to admit it had been a nice day. Just her and her mother, shopping for incredibly pretty dresses, having their hair and nails done and generally having a girly time. They didn't often do things like that and Sophie had to admit it felt…nice.

So now they were inside the car, driving up to Wayne Manor.

The Manor was tall, elegant and old. Something Sophie loved. There was just something magical about a big old manor outside a big city especially at Christmas. With patches of light spilling like jewel from the stained glass window or the fine layer of snow dusting the house like a layer of icing sugar.

Puller her coat tighter around her, her and Silena stepped out the car and walked up the stairs and into the main hall of the manor.

The hall was filled with swaying bodies, elegant dresses and expensive jewels winking in the light of a beautiful crystal chandelier. Near the walls there were small round tables decked out in red and gold with an ice sculpture in the middle. Mistletoe and holly hung around the walls and doorways. And there at the top of the staircase was the host of the party: Bruce Wayne. Beside him stood Richard Grayson-his ward and on his other side stood… Timothy Drake!

'That's why Mum just giggled' thought Sophie as she stared up at her friend. 'We were invited to a party by The Batman!'

"Shocking isn't it?" Silena whispered, seeing the shock on her daughter face as she figured out who their host was. Sophie only nodded the affirmative as Bruce Wayne noticed them. Excusing himself and the two boys, he hastened to join them by the side of the dancefloor.

"Silena I'm glad you managed to make it. And may I say you look wonderful" he said politely as he reached them. It was very true that Silena did look beautiful. I a sleek black halter neck dress that went to her ankles, she showed of her figure making many women envious. A diamond necklace hung from her neck (a birthday present from Bruce if you could believe that). With black strappy heels adding to her height she now stood eye height to Bruce instead of chin height like normal.

Richard came and gave Silena a hug which she returned with enthusiasm. Tim hung back a bit trying to see the identity of Kitten. Only when she turned to look at him did he allow his mouth to drop.

It was Sophie! Sophie! His friend from out of school. The girl in ratty jeans and sneakers who was stood before him, only she was a completely different girl now.

Her black hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with a crown of holly placed on her head. Her green eyes were free from eyeliner and mascara now and they were twinkling with amusement at his expression. She was dressed in a form-fitting green dress with dark purple material over the skirt that flowed with her movement. Green strappy heels showed from under the hem of the dress. All in all the effect was very Christmassy.

"Timmy if your jaw goes any lower it will fall off" she giggled bringing him back to the present.

Silena, Bruce and Richard all stared at the exchange as Tim closed his mouth with a snap.

"You two know each other?" asked Richard turning his head to stare at each of them in turn.

"Yes I met Tim outside of Gotham Academy and he showed me around. We've been meeting up afterschool sometimes to talk."

"And why wasn't I told about this?" Silena asked teasingly nudging her side. Sophie just laughed in response. She decided to pretend that she didn't know who these three were.

"Mr. Wayne I was wondering whether you could enlighten me on something? Why exactly did you invite my mother and I along to this party when it is obvious there are only rich people here?"

A bit of surprise flitted across his face as the question registered in his brain.

"Well your mother and I meet one time at a charity ball much like this one when she was a secretary for Shrek Power. We got to talking and became friends. I thought that it would be nice if I could finally meet the girl that seems to be changing Silena's life."

Silena laughed and eyed Sophie softly as she digested this answer. Just then a man in a pinstriped grey suit came over to the little group. He had receding hair that was turning gray and was clean shaven with a stern expression on his face. Tim immediately stiffened in the presence of this man and schooled his features into polite indifference to the world.

With a stiff nod towards Bruce and Silena the man turned his gaze to Tim.

"Timothy what are you doing here? I thought I told you that you are supposed to try and get to know Miss Stanford's son. She is a very profitable business woman and would do well as a potential partner." He had a stiff tone and a harsh gaze as he looked at Tim. Sophie thought she saw Richard's hands clench into tight fists. In all honestly Sophie privately thought this man deserved to be punched just as much as the next one but refrained from speaking her thoughts out loud as Tim spoke to the man.

"Yes father. I have already spoken to Joseph Stanford and he has agreed to talk to his mother about your business proposition." Time's voice had taken on a stiff indifferent tone as he spoke to the man in front of him. His Father! Of course with the stories he had told her it shouldn't have surprised Sophie but still. To talk so formally with your immediate family was just horrible.

With a curt nod of satisfaction Tim's father turned to look at Silena. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Jonathan Drake at your service ma'am. If you have any need of me and I am not available, my son, Timothy should be able to handle any questions"

"Charmed. My name is Silena Kyle, an honor to meet the father of such a kind and well-mannered young man" here she flashed a smile in Tim's direction. He smiled a small, sad smile back but his eyes were cold and empty.

Now Sophie couldn't take it any longer. Seeing that dead look in her friend's eyes drove her off the edge. Now she couldn't actually hurt him so plan B: Humiliation. Winking at Richard she addressed Mr. Drake.

"Excuse me sir but is it true that you robbed last week?"

Richard's eyes widened as he cottoned on, winked back at her and joined in.

"Yes I heard it was Catwoman again. She has been awfully quite for a while now. Is that true Mr. Drake?"

Tim seemed to see what they were doing as some life re-entered his eyes at the sight of his flustered father.

"Yes well… Catwoman is a vile crook, its true" Mr. Drake's face was flushed as they stared at him expectantly.

"But I have no proof it was her. There were no whisker marks on Timothy's face and they seem to always appear on the children of those she visits"

"But wasn't it true that your cameras caught sight of her and her partner making obscene gestures at the camera?" asked Richard, laughter clear in his eyes.

Mr. Drake's eyes narrowed with distaste and discomfort.

"Yes that is true but they also stole nothing. All they did was write obscene messages and picture around my home"

With that he turned back to Tim.

"We are at a ball Timothy and I have yet to see you dancing with a lady"

Tim bowed his head in apparent shame but Richard and Sophie knew he was trying to conceal his laughter at his fathers subject change.

"And that's our cue. May I Silena?" with that Bruce and Silena left to dance and laugh at the humiliation of the stiff man.

Richard shook his head at his adoptive father and drifted off to go talk to a black haired lady who had just arrived. Leaving Sophie and Tim in the company of Mr. Drake.

When Tim did finally raise his head, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Turning to Sophie, he bowed low keeping his eyes on hers. Straightening, he offered her his hand.

"Sophie Kyle may I have this dance?"

She giggled at the shocked look on Mr. Drake's face and took the offered hand. With a reminiscing air of their first meeting outside of Gotham Academy, she once more adopted a high, posh, English accent.

"Of course you may Master Timothy, as I doubt my mother will hunt you down, as it is unbecoming of a lady to track down a youth with a pitchfork"

Laughing softly at his father's face, Time gently pulled her into the throng of dancing figures and began to dance with her.

"So that's 'Father Failure'?" she whispered using their nickname for Tim's father. He chuckled softly as he spun her under his arm.

"Yup. Thanks for that earlier Soph, I have never seen Father humiliated like that before" he chuckled again.

She laughed along with him. Then she decided to stop pretending.

"So Birdie Boy, where you honestly that shocked to see me?" He was so shocked by the question he stepped on her toes. Despite this she laughed at the incredulous expression on his face.

"Yes Kitty Cat I was" he snarked back, using the nickname he knew she hated with a passion.

"How long have you known it was me?"

"Since the first day I met Timothy Drake outside of his school"

With this information, Tim fell into a sulk. Suddenly he turned back to her after a minute of dancing in silence.

"Why didn't you draw whiskers on my face?"

"You've had them once already! Surely you don't want them on your face permanently?!"

And laughing at this they danced into Christmas day.

**A/N: Wowza that was long! Now the story actually get's going in the next chapter! Now you don't have to review if you don't want to but more reviews makes for a happy author and a happy author means more updates!**

**Also quick question: what would you call a group of teenage villains? I need a name and my creativity is scoring on nil after this chapter. So if you can come up with a name I will let you design the leader of said group!**


	5. The Bald Guy!

**A/N: Hi people new chapter and this only took two days to write! I think I am finally getting the hang of this writing malarkey! Brownie points to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice :'( *sniffle* **

**Enjoy**

METROPOLIS  
24 DECEMBER 2014  
12:34 EDT  
LONELY SURVIVOR

"Hey mum. I know you probably don't want to hear this on Christmas but I need a favor"

A small hand grasped the cold one in its warm touch. Tears raced down the young girl's face as she looked at her mother through wet and haunted eyes. The stiff figure did not move nor did it speak.

In a hoarse voice the girl continued with her favor."When you see the angels will you ask them something from me? Will you ask them about what happened? Why daddy blames me?"

A single tear fell from her cheek and landed on her mother's closed eyelids. Sniffling the girl let her bandaged hand fall from her mother's. Visiting hours were over now. It was time to go home through the thick snow that clogged the streets.

Her father would be wondering where his punch bag was anyway. No presents for her... and no family either.

'It didn't matter anymore' she thought as she climbed the stairs to the porch, dragging her feet. 'Ever since my birthday he stopped caring'.

A few weeks after her birthday, her mother got into a car accident and slipped into a coma. Without her mom her dad lost it. He drank, he beat her, he drank, he beat her, and he drank. A seemingly endless cycle of pain and hurt.

The hallway was dark and silent. No noise from the living room. Just an endless sea of silence, that is until her father turned on the kitchen light.

"Get in here Ellie" he growled from the table. Ellie Driftwait sighed. She knew that it was useless to argue.

You wouldn't peg her father as an abusive one. Slim, with receding mousy brown hair. He looked like a typical dad. Only now he had an ugly frown on his haggard face and an empty wine bottle was standing on the table.

"Where have you been?" he hissed at her, a sneer in his voice that was not on his face.

She did not immediately answer, too caught up on bitter thoughts. She noticed him getting up, yet she still did not answer him; even when he ripped her head up by grabbing a fistful of her long blonde hair.

"I said… where were you?" he growled into her face. The stale scent of alcohol was on his breath, showing that he was in fact drunk. Taking a deep breath, ignoring the stinging in her eyes and on her scalp, she answered him in a hushed whisper.

"Hospital"

That was all the confession her father needed. With a roar like a bull elephant his fists rained down, striking every inch of her.

"And Who Is in There That You Wanted to See!?" he bellowed as he placed two punches in her gut. She tried to stop the tears but a few leaked out against her will.

"MY WIFE! The woman you put into that damned place! Because of you she will never come home"

He was panting, his eyes crazed and glowing with disgust in the darkness as he watched his only child curl into herself to try and stop the pain he had inflicted on her.

Long after he stomped out to some unknown place, Ellie forced herself to sit up. She could feel her cheek swelling under her tentative fingers, brushing stray tears away. Hugging herself for comfort and support she slowly got to her feet and started up the stairs to her room.

Her room was nothing special, just what you'd expect an average twelve year olds room to look like. A single bed underneath her window, which looked on to the park where people where skating on the pond. Her mother had taken her skating once. Her closets door was open with clothes piling out and onto the floor. On the inside of the door where photos, leaflets and drawings. Her winning a karate competition when she was eight; her and her mother making snowmen in the park; her friends after a prank war… all of it was on her door.

Tears, that had nothing to do with the beating, filled her already bloodshot eyes as she stared at her mother's face. In the photo Lindsey Driftwait was laughing as she and her daughter Ellie told jokes in the snow. The same Lindsey Driftwait was now cold and unresponsive in a blank hospital room while her daughter Ellie cried after her father had beaten her.

Quickly and careful not to look at the pictures Ellie reached into the closet to get her Batman sweatshirt. Pulling the familiar cloth over her head she looked into the mirror.

Tear tracks were still visible on very pale cheeks, a dull flush of colour eliminating her freckles. Pale hair falling into striking blue eyes. Blue eyes with pure white flecks in the iris, fittingly like the snow that fell against her window.

'Eyes like a raging blizzard' her mother had always said. Eyes like a blizzard freezing anyone who looks into them; whether that was good or bad Ellie was still trying to figure out.

Scrubbing the salt from her cheeks she climbed out her window and down the road below. She would be going to the park today, alone on Christmas eve.

XXXXLINE BREAK AND VIEW CHANGEXXXXXXXXXX

METROPOLIS

24 DECEMBER 2014

16:35 EDT

A SPY IN THE MAKING.

It had been a troubling day for a young girl, walking in the park on her way home. She had had a conference to go to (never mind the fact she was **twelve** and bored stiff), her father had tried to make tiramisu (she was now never going near that stuff **again!),** and she was caught in a blizzard. Joy! But that wasn't the troubling part. She had just been to see her uncle at Lex Corp. in the city. That was a task in itself as she was not practically fond of her uncle. But it was Christmas and Christmas is a time for family. But what she had seen… that was enough to send frosty the snowman running for his igloo.

Thinking of igloos made her think of home as she trudged through the icy snow and slush, her long dark curly hair tangling and flying out behind her. But there up ahead of her was a lone figure on a swing. Dressed only in sopping jeans and a Batman hoodie, swinging like she couldn't care less about the cold was Ellie Driftwait. She had known Ellie since she was five, as they had gone to the same karate club as each other.

"Ellie!" she called out to the lone girl. Ellie's head jerked up to find who had called to her in a blizzard. Her eyes finally found the snuggly wrapped girl standing a little ways down the path.

She watched as Ellie got up, letting the snow dance around her in ethereal rings in the gathering darkness.

"Lydia! Lydia Luthor?! What are you doing out here?!" her tone made it clear that she thought Lydia was crazy for being outside.

"Uhm last I checked you were out here too!"

They were now standing opposite to each other. From across the distance Lydia could see Ellie's bust lip and swollen cheek. From where Ellie was she could see Lydia's frightened and troubled eyes, and the dark circles under them.

"**What happened to you?**" they exclaimed simultaneously.

They gaped at each other, all manners forgotten. When Lydia narrowed her eyes at her, Ellie sighed and started rubbing her arm self-consciously, wondering how much she should tell her. Sighing again, she decided on a partial truth.

"I had just come home from the hospital. I took a few wrong turns and ran into a gang. But with my karate I only got a few injuries, no big" she shrugged it off, acting as casually as she could. She was now starting to shiver slightly. Lydia however was freezing her butt off.

"D-Do y-you w-want to c-c-come to my p-place? I-it's w-w-warmer than s-s-some random p-park!" she stuttered, rubbing her arms over each other trying to generate some heat.

Laughing slightly, Ellie gladly accepted. Any time away from her house was sweet time to Ellie.

Soon they were out the park and walking down the empty lane, strung with fairy lights. For a minute Ellie lost herself in the colours being played off the dancing snowflakes. Laughing out loud she twirled around in the twinkling colours of blue, red and green. Completely ignoring Lydia who was laughing as she stuttered. Throwing her head back she let the snow settle on her face as the blizzard died down.

As they finally climbed onto the porch of Lydia's house they were both breathless from laughing and soaked through from snowballs. It almost seemed to both girls a normal Christmas. _Almost._

Both girls where immediately enveloped in a hug from Dianne Luthor then immediately let go of just as fast.

"Honestly what were you two doing, you're soaking?!" and with that she led the two girls into the living room where a fire was roaring and the smell of a Christmas dinner was wafting through from the kitchen. The TV was on and showing a Christmas charity ball that was happening in Gotham. Lydia's uncle, Lex Luthor, was already sitting on the couch watching it.

Forcing a smile at him, Lydia sat next to the fire and invited her friend to do the same as they turned their attention to the TV. The reporter was dressed in a red silk gown and was trying to get a statement from Bruce Wayne's ward: Richard Grayson.

Over the conversation Lex turned to his niece.

"It's important to know what potential investors are doing at this time of the year Lydia. It's always a good idea to know where you stand in the public opinion"

"Yes Uncle Lex. I'll keep that in mind"

And they turned back to the TV to watch a girl with black hair dancing with a young boy. For some reason (that the two girls would later claim was fate himself knocking on their heads) this girl caught their eyes. There was something different about her. Something important; like she was going to be a piece in a very important puzzle. But what that puzzle was yet none of them had any clue.

Then Paul McCartney came on singing an old classic 'A wonderful Christmas time' and all strange feeling disappeared as Ellie sang along. She even did a little dance that Lydia joined in on. Lex excused himself saying that he was needed at his office and saying a quick good bye to his brother, he departed the house.

"Well bah humbug to you too Alexander Luthor" sniffed Robert Luthor in a fake-miffed voice. And with that he shepherded the girls into the cozy dining room. After she had explained that her father was 'away' for Christmas and that her mother was in the hospital, Ellie was welcomed into the Luthor household for Christmas Eve and day if she had wanted; an offer that Ellie had eagerly accepted.

Now they were chowing down on Mrs. Luthor's excellent cooking. Roast chicken, honey roast parsnips, lemon glazed carrots, thick gravy that was swamping all the food, followed by a scrumptious strawberry Pavlova. Where Lydia's mum got strawberries at Christmas, Ellie didn't know nor did she care as she had her third helping of the tasty dessert.

'Over all' Ellie thought as she snuggled into the spare bed in Lydia's room 'not a bad Christmas. I just wish mummy could share it with me'. Suddenly she remembered the haunted look in her friends eyes as she had met her in the park.

Bolting up out of bed, she slid over towards Lydia. She was still awake.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong with you earlier?"

Lydia seemed to freeze in the winter moonlight spilling in from her window. Slowly she turned her dark eyes towards Ellie, who was now sitting with her legs crossed on the floor by her bed. Hesitantly, Lydia got out of bed and joined her on the floor.

"Will you promise not to freak?" she asked and the seriousness that was in her voice took Ellie slightly aback. Her gaze was steely as the ice that now coated the roads and windows.

Ellie nodded.

"Earlier today I went to see my Uncle Lex..."

"The bald dude from earlier?"

"Yeah him. Well he wasn't in his office so I decided to wait a bit. Then I heard voices..." her eyes took on a dreamy quality as if she was recalling something from a long way away.

"They were talking about levels of kryptonite and creating a way for Superman to be detained. The voices belonged to my Uncle and to his assistant, I forget her name. But they were talking about bringing down Superman" she looked at Ellie with a kind of desperation in her eyes.

"Why? Why is my Uncle trying to hurt Superman?"

But Ellie mearly looked her confusion.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Lydia's eyes hardened and blazed with determination.

"You know what Ellie? I'm going to pretend to be interested in my Uncle's company, become an apprentice. Then I'll dig around a bit and leak information to the Justice League! That'll stop Uncle Lex"

She clenched her fists to her side as she got back up and headed over to her bed. Then she turned to look at her friend again.

"I have to do this Ellie. Superman saves people's lives. I've got to help him"

"Not with out me you're not"

The two girls looked at each other, long and hard. Then they both smiled and got back into bed. They were going against Lydia's Uncle; they were going to help Superman.

They were going to help each other.

**A/N: Jesus that was hard! I didn't think writing in a different point of view would be that tricky! I am sooo glad this chapter is over. Review Please!**


	6. Superman, Batman, Black Canary!

**A/N: Hey people I am BACK! Woot! My day was made yesterday! I saw two people dressed up as Batman and Robin and I went up and hugged them! Kind of weird I know but hey! I'm a 15 year old girl, I don't do common sense.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE...BEEP :P**

METROPOLIS

1 FEBRUARY 2014

15:35 EDT

APPRENTICE

It had been months since Lydia vowed to help Superman. Though in retrospect, if she had known just what she would have to do, she might have given it a little more thought.

As it was, she was now one of Lex Luthor's own private apprentices. Her uncle had been pleasantly surprised one morning to find that his niece was actually showing an interest in his work (which, rest assured, had never happened before). He was welcoming and answered what ever questions her twelve-year-old mind could come up with. It wasn't long before Lex suggested the idea of an early internship.

Lydia had accepted with triumph.

Her uncle was impressed by her dedication and grew a little suspicious but Lydia always had her answer ready:

"Well you don't have any children so I need to be ready if you want to hand over Lex Corp. to me when you die"

With a reason like that, Lex left Lydia well alone. He was, however, proud at how good she was.

She had already learnt where to be at certain times (that had taken her a week after finally making a map of the place), who to talk to which way (another lesson learned the hard way: note to self 'do not address the press as 'dude''), how to work all the equipment (she had special fun with the laser cutters), and she had memorised his schedule for him!

There was no doubt that Lydia was the perfect apprentice. Maybe a little too perfect...

_With Ellie..._

Ellie was trapped.

Well, trapped in an internet cafe, being checked out by some really sleazy guys in low-riders and hoodies. 'Why does this always happen to me?' she thought as she sent away another weeks worth of snooping to the Justice League system.

The system itself was brilliant. This way the fans of Leaguers could leave anonymous messages to their favourite hero.

Now Superman was by no means Ellie's favourite hero but it was Superman they were trying to help. The first time they sent a message he ignored it. Yeah that didn't end well for him. Kryptonite collar, need I say more. After that he decided to listen to the little voices giving him tips to stay alive.

Clever he is, isn't he?

Don't answer that.

After sending away her message, Ellie got up to leave. She was meeting Lydia later, after she got out of hell...err I mean Lex Corp! _No you didn't! __**Just shut up and let her tell the story!**_

(Sorry we were experiencing some technical difficulties, that are now hopefully fixed).

Apparently the sleazy boys had other ideas.

"Hey Blondie, where you going?"

"Away from you"

But as she pushed past one, another took his place.

"Look babe, I know you want me! Why pretend other wise?" as he was talking he gestured to his body in a 'don't-you-want-this manner. God people she was **twelve!**

"Ohh. You're right" she forced a fake smile onto her face as the boys looked at each other smugly. Then her expression turned ugly.

"I want you to get out of my way"

With that she pushed her way out of the cafe and straight into a well-muscled chest.

"Sorry" she mumbled, determinedly staring away from the man she had just run into.

"It's alright" the man chuckled as he took in the little girl in front of him.

"You were the girl writing to Superman".

Here her whole demeanour changed. She was now alert and suspicious.

"Yeah I was, is it a crime to write to Superman, sir?" and then she ran down the busy street with a suspicious Clark Kent staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie didn't stop running until she reached the park. The same park that started the entire adventure. Looking around she saw Lydia standing beside a birch tree, wrapped up in a gray jumper, gloves and a thick woollen scarf over her uniform. Lydia smiled as she saw her friend come over to their little meeting place.

"Another lot sent?" she asked, wondering why Ellie looked so disgruntled and worried.

"Yeah, just sent"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh just some sleazes checking me out and then running into someone who was asking me questions about writing to Superman."

"Wow, tough break. Did you see what the man looked like?"

"Apart from black hair, blue eyes, glasses and a chest like a brick wall, not much. Sorry Lyds"

"S'alright"

Together they started along the path to get out of the park. They however didn't notice the dark shadow that had been eavesdropping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ellie had run into Clark earlier he immediately followed her. He wasn't a stalker! But Batman had gotten suspicious about all those tip offs and had traced the signal to an internet cafe in Metropolis. He had sent Clark to investigate.

Then Clark had seen a small blonde girl writing to Superman, and then he saw her being verbally assaulted. He was just about to step in when he heard some of the girl's comebacks.

'This girl could teach Black Canary a few things' he chuckled to himself. Then she ran into him, obviously still miffed about the boys. When she confirmed she had written to Superman, Batman sent an alert to his comm. telling him that another alert had been sent.

His suspicions about the girl were confirmed when he overheard her talking to her brown haired friend. With proof that these two girls were the ones who were helping him, he took off for the nearest zeta tube.

Up on the Watchtower he immediately called for Batman to meet him in the monitor womb. When the Dark Knight swept into the room, he fixed a glare on Superman. The Kryptonion shivered slightly then launched into a report about what he had found out.

With the information Superman had given, Batman turned to the computer and started going through the Metropolis school's data base for girls named 'Ellie' and 'Lydia' showing the pictures to Superman to identify.

"That's Ellie" Superman explained as he pointed to a blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled face of a twelve year old girl.

At the top of the file the name: **ELLIE DRIFTWAIT**, were displayed in bold letters.

"She seemed to be the one who was delivering the messages; she could blend in with the crowds extremely well. She seemed to know how to stop people from noticing her" he explained as Batman continued to search for the 'Lydia' girl.

What came next was as big a shock as anything. Right there on the screen was a picture of the girl named Lydia. He held up his hand to show Batman that they had gotten their girl but the Dark Knight seemed as shocked as Superman. For at the top of the file, in clear bold letter, read: **LYDIA LUTHOR.**

Superman's greatest enemy's niece was betraying her own family, to help Superman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next day was a Saturday. No school and no work for either of the girls. Just a day, hanging out at Lydia's house and then going to the park. But at the park, there was a surprise waiting for them. The man that Ellie had run into yesterday was standing next to their birch tree, looking like he was waiting for someone.

However when he saw the two girls approaching, he straightened up and smiled at them. Not sure what to do, they just gave him very odd looks.

"Miss Luthor?" he called out, taking Lydia by surprise. Now that she actually looked at him, she recognised Clark Kent; a reporter for the Daily Planet. He was one of the best journalists for Superman stories in Metropolis.

"Yes Mr. Kent?" she asked politely. Seeing his and Ellie's bewildered looks, she explained how she knew him.

"Well that's gratifying to hear Miss. Luthor. Can I ask you and your friend here a few questions? But out of the cold, please?"

"Alright" she answered, a bit reluctantly. Lydia HATED reporters. But when they followed him, they found Batman waiting in an alley.

His arms were crossed over his chest but he wasn't glaring at them. He seemed to ooze suspicion and mistrust. He nodded once in acknowledgment to Clark then turned his attention back to the girls.

"Why are you sending anonymous tips to Superman concerning Lex Luthor?" he growled at them. There was no room for debate in his voice. They had to answer; and they had to answer truthfully.

Lydia stepped forward and addressed the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"On Christmas I accidently heard my Uncle talking about ways to bring down Superman. I knew that Superman protects people to if I helped protect him, then I would be protecting people too"

Here Ellie stepped in. Since she had seen Batman, she had been in a state of adoring shock; but she snapped out of it when she saw her friend struggling under the Batman penetrating stare.

"Lydia decided that she would help Superman by being a mole. I offered to send the information she found so her cover would be safe."

A tense silence followed these words as Batman processed what they had said. It was a perfect opportunity. He just needed her approval and then...

He smirked at the waiting girls, said one word and departed with Clark trailing behind.

"Soon"

**(A/N: I was thinking about stopping it there but I decided I wasn't that evil...yet)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

METROPOLIS

14 FEBRUARY 2014

17:56 EDT

RECRUIT

It was 7, nearly 8 when the strange e-mail was noticed. Ellie was in her room 'licking her wounds'. It was Valentine's Day. Her father was crueller tonight because of his 'lost love' in the hospital. 'Please' she spat in her head 'as if Mum would love you at the moment'. After tying the final bandage around her wrist, she sank into her desk chair.

An unopened e-mail popped up on her computer screen. It was from Lydia, marked urgent.

A thrill of nerves went through her as she read that word. It could mean that Lydia was found out, or that she had found another plot, or something incredibly big and dangerous was about to be unleashed...

Ellie didn't know how right she was. Something Big was unleashed that night...something terrible; but not for the good guys.

The e-mail itself contained very few words and about no useful information.

'_Ellie, you have to get over here. NOW!'_

Pulling a hoodie over her head (while making sure none of her wounds was visible) she climbed out her window and set off for her friend's house. Lydia had better have a good reason for this and if it was because she had a boyfriend, Ellie would not be impressed.

When she got to Lydia's house she saw an unusual thing.

Lydia was hanging out her window, waving at her to come up through there. While this was no problem for Ellie, she did have to wonder: What was Lydia playing at?

"Did the door break without me knowing it, or are you part monkey now?" she asked as she slipped into Lydia's room.

Ant other thought was driven from her mind as she saw the woman standing behind Lydia.

"Hello Ellie, it's an honour to meet the girls who saved Superman on more occasions than he likes to admit"

Lydia jumped up to a still gawking Ellie, her freckled face shining in the dark.

"She's going to train us Ellie! We're going to be her partners!" she exclaimed as she did something very un-Lydia like as she pulled Ellie into a bone breaking hug. Which actually kind of hurt seeing as her father had punched her in the gut three times then stomped on her back. Then what Lydia had said registered in her brain.

They were becoming heroes?!

She then joined Lydia in jumping up and down and squealing like a five-year old as their new mentor looked on and chuckled at the two girls.

'Yes' Black Canary thought to herself 'these two will be interesting to train'

**A/N: Hey people thanks for your reviews, but more is always appreciated! Next Chapter... Sophie meets Ellie and Lydia, they chose their names, and The Team is introduced! **


	7. Swift, Swallow, Starling

**A/N: Hey guys it's an update. I'm so proud of myself that I haven't posted a single authors note about my crappy writing and how much I want to stop but cant! I AM ADDICTED TO WRITING! AHHHHHHHHHH! *Gets carted off to Arkham Asylum still screaming:***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AHHHHHHH! Hi Joker! AHHHHHHHHH!**

GOTHAM CITY

17 MARCH 2014

22:00 EDT

A DECISION.

It was another night in Gotham city. A night where a poor little kitten had been grounded. Well, Catwoman was out 'talking' with Batman and Kitten had nothing to do. So she was incredibly happy when she heard the soft padding of a careful ninja alight on the apartment floor. Running out of her bedroom, still in her pyjamas, she threw her arms around Robin shoulder and gave him one of her 'death-hugs' as Dick called them.

"What's new Kitty Cat?" he asked, smirking as she detangled her self. She laughed at his song reference before remembering she was in her pyjamas... her Batman pyjamas. She could feel the heat from her cheeks as Robin started to snigger at her.

Running into the kitchen to hide her face, she started making some peppermint hot chocolate. Something they usually had when Batman and Catwoman were 'talking' and Robin wanted to escape. The first time they did that and Batman realized his partner was no longer with him; both heroes turned Gotham upside down before they found him asleep next to Sophie with cards spread all around them. Now Batman always knew where to look.

So that was what their evening would be filled with. Peppermint hot chocolate, card games, and spooky stories until Batman came to collect Robin to take him home.

But that night Batman and Catwoman were actually talking. Talking about Kitten.

"You remember what I said on Christmas?" Batman asked as Catwoman alighted next to him on a random roof in Gotham.

When Catwoman didn't answer he pressed on.

"That girl has a future in Justice, she could go incredibly far"

"Well I would love it if she was a full fledged hero but in Gotham that is hardly possible"

"In Gotham it is hard, but in Star City it's not"

Catwoman turned to look at him in confusion. Seeing this Batman elaborated; Catwoman needed all the facts before letting Kitten join this new team.

"Black Canary has recently taken on two new protégés. They are learning but they need someone with experience, someone their own age, someone they can talk to: Someone like Kitten. She will be given full access to the zeta beam teleportation tubes, so she can live here and work there. And then later they will be able to join The Team"

Batman then took off across the rooftops. Just because Robin wasn't with him didn't stop him from going on patrol.

Catwoman looked out towards the lights and streets of Gotham, towards the area her daughter was, laughing with Robin. She knew that Batman spoke the truth. Kitten could do so much more good in the world under Black Canary's mentorship. Catwoman had met the hero before and was pleasantly surprised at how motherly she was. She knew that Black Canary would look after her Kitten. She knew it was the right choice.

When Kitten woke up the next morning Catwoman told her Batman's proposal. She immediately accepted. Robin had told her all about Star City and Black Canary. And this way she would have other friends apart from Robin! And they were girls as well!

She immediately begged her mother to take her to the Batcave to say thank you to Batman for doing this.

When she arrived however she didn't find him anywhere, just Robin sitting at the Bat-computer. He looked up to see Kitten standing right beside him.

"A bit odd to continue the party in the morning, no?" he asked as Sophie had never come straight to the Batcave the night after one of their 'slumber parties'.

"I need to talk to Batman, where is he?" she demanded, bouncing on her toes from all the energy she felt.

"Who the heck gave you energy drinks and why haven't we all been told to hide in a bulletproof bunker yet?" asked Nightwing as he came up from the vehicle level.

"Nobody gave me an energy drink, that was just **one **time, and I'm just super happy!"

"Why are you super happy?" Robin asked, slowly getting out of his chair and inching behind Nightwing. He knew from first hand experience that when Sophie got 'super-happy' she tended to hug anyone in sight. Nightwing too knew the consequence which is why he was now hiding behind Alfred, who was hiding behind Silena. Yeah even Alfred is scared of her hugs.

But before their sentence could fall, Batman appeared in all his dark, creepy glory.

"BATMAN" she screamed as she launched herself at his, hugging him tightly around the middle, all the while saying "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" really really fast.

Batman just looked down at the hyper twelve year old and then at the fallen heroes and one stoic butler.

"Why is she hugging me?" he asked, raising an invisible eyebrow as the heroes got up off the floor. The sight of their friend/daughter hugging **The Batman **was obviously a bit too much for them.

Looking up at the Dark Knight Sophie told him the words that would change her life even more.

"I accept".

And Batman nodded, turned around and gestured for her to follow him. All of them trailed after The Dark Knight as he made his way to costume area of the cave. In this room where closets filled with every outfit the dynamic duo would ever need on an undercover mission. Cosmetic make-up and the normal kind were displayed out on two very long tables with floor length mirror to the right of them. Spare bits of material and domino masks littered the floor for when Batman and Robin needed their costumes stitched. And there at the board was a design table.

"I want you to design your new costume, label it, and then give it to Alfred for him to make"

With that he swept out of the cave to go do Batman stuff. Leaving Sophie, Robin and Nightwing together...Oh boy.

"Why would you need a new costume? What's wrong with your old one?" asked Robin a frown marring his features.

"Because I am becoming a full fledged hero" she exclaimed beaming at her friend. Though her smile quickly slid off her face when Robin didn't stop frowning.

"But I thought you already were a full fledged hero"

"Yeah but that's with Catwoman. I'll always have the reputation of an ex-thief"

"You say that like your not going to be her protégé anymore"

"That's because I'm not" she whispered turning her head away from her friend, so as to not see the hurt and surprised look on his face.

"Then how are you going to be a hero?"

"I'll be going to Star City. Black Canary will be my mentor" she said as she turned her face back to look at Robin. He looked shocked. For once he had let his composure slip; showing Tim beneath the Robin mask. He didn't want to believe that his best friend might be going to another city. With another name! He wouldn't be able to protect her anymore, or patrol with her, or eat ice-cream after school and laugh at how much his dad failed at parenting. There would be no more late night movie nights at the manor when they had a night off and Dick would fall asleep and they would draw all over him, then get chased around the manor when he woke up.

There would be no more of that if she had to be in Star City. He would have to watch the news to make sure she was ok. Or hack into the Bat-computer. He didn't want his best friend leaving him.

Sophie saw these emotions on his face and pulled him into a hug. Not her typical OH-MY-GOD-I-CAN'T-BREATH hugs, but a soft hug filled with all the emotions that they were both feeling.

Than a blinding white flash knocked them out of their sentimental moment. They had completely forgotten Nightwing **(A/N: DID YOU?!) **who was holding a camera with a full blown smirk on his face.

"Scrapbook moment!" he yelled as he took off down the corridor with both of them in pursuit. And as they were running Robin realised something.

Just because she would have a new name, a new city, and a new mentor, it didn't make her any less Sophie. And he was stupid to think otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

STAR CITY

1 APRIL 2014

19:00 EDT

INDUCTION

It had been roughly a month since Sophie had found out about her new team. She had spent that time designing her costume, choosing her name, learning how to use certain weapons (she favoured escrima stick, like Nightwing, and a bo staff, like Robin), and goofing around with Tim.

Batman had given her files on her new teammates: the skills they were learning and what weaknesses they had. She had learned that Ellie had a mild case of Bi-polar disorder so she had to watch what she said around her, and that Lydia tended to speak in Chinese when she was frustrated. Sophie could understand that, as she was bilingual herself and enjoyed cussing out Robin in Spanish when she was annoyed.

What was interesting was that all three girls were bi-lingual in a different language, with Ellie knowing Russian.

But today she was using the zeta tubes to go to Star City to meet her new mentor and team. They were to meet in civvies, so her costume and weapons were in a duffle bag slung over her shoulders. It was a chilly day so her mum had forced her into her black padded jacket and had literally tried to throttle her with her scarf. But besides this she was comfortable, in jeans and her Flash t-shirt. She was annoying Catwoman and Batman by wearing the emblems of every superhero apart from Batman.

After the bright light and whirring noise of the teleportation tubes, Sophie found herself in an area in Star City. The large city was a lot cleaner and shiner than Gotham's gloomy streets and dingy housing.

Black Canary stood at the end of the alley in a black coat and jeans, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Beside her stood two girls around Sophie's age.

One had long, light blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. A scarf obscured half of her face but her ice-blue eyes pierced the air around her, lowering the air temperature even more.

The other girl was wearing a woolly green sweater with her long brown hair tied in a plate. Her face was freckled with warm brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

Black Canary came forward and lifted her duffle bag from her shoulders.

"Come on Sophie, it's time you came to our hideout. Black Canary was using Green Arrows place as a base. It had plenty of room, a gym and a study (not that Ollie used it very much), perfect for training adolescent teenagers. Unfortunately she had much training in that area.

When they got there she left the three girls to themselves. Hopefully they would be able to break the ice; maybe Sophie could help them out with their costumes and names.

When she had left Sophie was immediately hounded by questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"How do you know our mentor?"

"Are you are new teammate?"

"Do you like Ice-cream?"

Sophie turned to the blonde girl.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the questions!" she growled. Sophie sighed as she ran through the list in her head.

"Alright, my name is Sophie Kyle also known as Kitten. I am here because Batman gave me an opportunity to get out of Catwoman's shadow and learn more about being a hero. I barely know BC, so don't worry about that. Yes I am your new teammate, and I love ice-cream. Happy now?"

They mulled over her answers for a while then turned to her with blinding smiles.

"Nice to meet you" they chorused together.

"What are you two, twins?" Sophie asked, incredibly creeped out by the change in attitude. When she had read their files there had been no mention of speaking in unison or some freaky type of telepathy. Then again, Nightwing and Robin often do just that and she had gotten used to it by now.

"So have you two decided on your costumes yet? Or are you still being trained?" she asked as she went and sat in a plush green armchair by the polished oak table. While Oliver Queen's home wasn't as big or old as Bruce's it had an airier feel to it.

"We're still training" explained Lydia as she sat down opposite her.

"Black Canary wants us to come up with a name and a costume, but we're kind of stumped" shrugged Ellie as she smiled sheepishly from her chair next to Lydia.

"Well I had to come up with a new name and a new costume, so maybe I could help you" Sophie suggested as she started to look for her duffle bag. Black Canary must have put it down somewhere in here...

"Okay shoot" Lydia suggested, watching her new teammate search around the room.

"Well" Sophie called from behind a bookcase. "My new name is Swift, like the bird. My new mentor is named after a bird, my best friend is a bird, and most kittens eat birds so the bad guys wouldn't make a connection between us".

Sophie emerged from the bookcase clasping a 'beginner's guide to spotting birds' in her hand. From there she proceeded to show the two girls a picture of the bird she had based her costume on.

"Seeing as there are already two birds on this team, why don't you two become birds too?" she suggested. You could see the idea going over in there heads as both Lydia and Ellie stared at the pictures of swifts.

"There must have been a reason for choosing this particular bird, wasn't there?" Lydia asked, turning her eyes away from the book and to the girl who had resumed her 'hunting'.

For a moment her shoulders seemed to slump as she leaned onto the desk. Sophie had turned her head away so that her new friends wouldn't see the sadness that question had brought up. She could still hear her voice, her last order to Sophie: '_be silent, be swift, and don't you dare give up'. _Mary had told her to be swift, and so she would be.

Masking her melancholy mood, she turned back to Lydia.

"Inspiration from what a friend once told me, that's all" and so she continued her search of the room.

Ellie had come across a familiar bird in her pursuit of the book. The Swallow. She and her mother had found a nest of swallows once. She used to always beg her mother to take her to see the baby chicks and the mother bird. She could still remember how sad she had been to find they were no longer at their nest. They had flown away: Similar to Ellie. Without her mother, she too would have to learn how to fly on her own. This would be her name.

"I've decided on Swallow" she declared as she pushed the book over to Lydia. But Lydia just shook her head.

"My name's going to be Starling!" she said smugly, like she had known it all along. Ellie narrowed her eyes at her friend and swept the chair out from under her.

With a load cry, Lydia fell flat on her butt, leaving a shocked Sophie and a laughing Ellie.

"You are going to pay for that Blondie!"

"Bring it Daddy's girl!"

But as they prepared to fight each other, Sophie got in the way.

"Dudes! You two need to get traught already"

"-...-?"

"-...-?"

Two very confused girls turned to look at her like she had sprouted another pair of arms.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"You know: traught opposite of distraught, no? Oh well I guess Nightwing's Dicktionary is rubbing off on me again"

If anything their faces just looked more confused. Then a light bulb seemed to appear above Ellie's head.

"Wait did you say Nightwing?" she asked with sparkly eyes.

"Umm, yeah?" she asked, a bit creeped out at her sudden mood change. 'I guess they were right when they said she was bi-polar' she thought as she watched Ellie whooping and jumping with apparent joy. Lydia was staring at her friend in an exasperated way, Black Canary (when did she get there?) was laughing at Ellie's enthusiasm, and that left Sophie with the impression of 'What-did-I-just-sign-up-for?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One Year Later..._

MOUNT JUSTICE

21 FEBRUARY 2015

19:00 EDT

3 BIRDS, 1 KITTEN AND THE TEAM

The Team were in the middle of combat training when Nightwing went up to Black Canary to ask her something that had been on his mind for the past few months.

"When are you going to tell 'the triplets' about The Team?". 'The Triplets' was how Nightwing always referred to Canary's protégés around his Team. He had seen Sophie in action as Kitten, using her developing skills from Swift, on patrol in Gotham. He was impressed at how much she had improved. Robin was happy too because she had many story's to tell him at their 'slumber parties'.

But Nightwing had to wonder about the other two. Not many people apart from Canary, Green Arrow and Red Arrow (he was not pleased when he heard that Canary had 'sidekicks') knew much about how they fought. Even Sophie had been less than forth coming on information about her teammates.

"Soon" was all she said as she turned to watch Wondergirl and Superboy try and battle each other out of the ring.

And so Nightwing was forced to instruct over his little brother after being given this unsatisfactory answer. But satisfaction was on the way.

"RECOGNAISED: SWIFT B25, SWALLOW B26, STARLING B27"

Shock filled Canary's face as she spun around to face the three smirking girls.

Swift, with her black hair flying free and a brown feathered domino mask on her face. She had also kept her black lipstick from her identity as Kitten. Her mainly dark brown body suit clung to her frame as she crossed her arms over the light brown bird insignia on her chest, with its wings forming over her shoulders. The black, electrolyzed escrima sticks that she fought with hung at her waist as her suit ended in an open skirt, with grey, Kevlar enforced leggings underneath. She had flung her bo staff (a gift from Robin) across her back in its collapsed state.

Swallow, with her blonde hair styled in a similar manner to her mentors, a red domino mask obscuring her eyes and blood red lipstick on her lips. She wore her stylised black tail coat with flowing sleeves over a black long sleeved top. Over her top she wore a bright yellow corset that ended at her hips. Then she wore gray shorts and black leggings.

Starling, her curly brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail, a dark purple cowl exposing her eyes and hiding her freckles. She had gone for dark purple lipstick. She had her arms crossed too, over a dark purple tunic and dark brown star in the middle. One of her black sleeves was longer than the other, reaching her left mid-bicep while the shorter one just covered her right shoulder. She was the only one to just wear leggings and hers were a dark brown. A purple quiver was slung over her shoulder with a collapsible purple bow rested on her hip.

All three girls looked incredibly pleased with themselves at making such an entrance.

"Hi, what's up BC?" called Swallow from the middle. But Black Canary could only gawk at her three charges and only managed to shake her head in bewilderment.

That's when Swift saw who was behind Black Canary.

"NIGHTWING! ROBIN!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged both boys around their chests, squeezing them so tightly they were gasping for breath at the end.

"Yeesh Swift, maybe extra fitness train was a bad idea" gasped Robin who was clutching his ribs in apparent pain. The Team just looked on shocked. Three unknown girls where standing in the middle of the cave, acting like it was perfectly normal, and Robin was being all chummy with the black haired one! After watching Robin, Nightwing and Swift chat for a while Beast Boy finally grew impatient at the lack of explanation. So gathering up all the air in his lungs, he bellowed at the top of his voice:

"**WHO ARE YOU?!" **leaving poor Superboy's ears in terrible pain.

All three girls turned to The Team as one; and as one they said:

"We are the three birds that fly around Star City's sky. We are Swift, Starling and Swallow. And BC..." here they turned to Black Canary "We Are Joining This Team"

**A/N: *sneaks back into the curiously empty room* Psst, I have escaped HAHAHAHAA! ^-^ That was so much fun! By the way folks I am going to put up a poll on my profile as to whether this starts to follow the actual series or whether it becomes an AU after this point. Please vote and REVIEW... ACK THE COPS ARE COMING, THE COPS ARE COMING! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *Runs off with Commissioner Gordon chasing after her***


	8. First Missions!

**A/N: *is let into a cold grey room with a computer. Readers see that the unfortunate author (that they most likely hate now) is wearing an orange jumpsuit. Uh-oh***

**Hi Guys... yup, commish caught me and I have been classed as mentally unstable so I get to stay in Arkham Asylum! That's why I haven't updated in forever but, what can you do? **

**Also I just want to know something, would you guys mind me doing a little one-shot series of little moments for the team now they have the 3 girls? Would anyone actually read it? **

**Also I really hate how they did the Reach thing (poor Jaime and WALLY! Why?!) So this is now an AU from this point! If anyone wants to see certain villains appear then I shall try and slip them in but you need to review for that to happen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice... :'(**

MOUNT JUSTICE

21 FEBRUARY 2015

19:15 EDT

FIRST IMPRESSIONS

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Three random girls invade the cave, one of them hugs Nightwing and Robin, and then they say they are joining the Team?! If the mind link was up it would be screaming: ARE THESE PEOPLE CRAZY?!

As it was the Team was left baffled and the three birds looked around, apparently very pleased about the effect they had.

Robin was the first to catch on to what they had actually said and turned to the black haired girl with an easy excitement that he was very good at hiding.

"Sooo…." He drawled with his masked eyes matching hers. "You and your friends want to join the team?"

Swallow and Starling had never personally meet Robin or Nightwing, or anyone from Gotham apart from Swift, and they were secretly in awe of the two figures that often appeared in Swift's stories. They tried to appear casual as they listened into their conversation.

"Well Bird Brain seeing as you're here I guess it would be better if we just left. Insanity is apparently contagious after all!"

They both turned their faces towards Nightwing who looked at them with apprehension.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"I guess that explains it" murmured Robin as he looked at his older brother.

"Explains what?" he asked nervously. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"You've spent too much time with the Joker mate. He's finally got to you" Sophie explained in mock-sympathy. Nightwing jut grimaced at them before turning to the eavesdropping team and birds.

"So do you two know our identities?" he asked cautiously. He did not need their identities getting out while Batman was off world.

"No, Swift was adamant about keeping identities secret. Besides when Batman told us about the team, the league agreed it would be better if we kept our identities secret too" explained Starling while Swallow tried to look apologetic.

"Wait, wait, wait!" exclaimed Beast Boy, waving his arms as he bounded up to them.

"You barge into our home, tell us you're joining the team, insult Nightwing ("like that's never happened before" murmured Swift), and refuse to tell us who the heck you are?!"

He was mainly glaring at Starling as he said this but after his rant he was moving his suspicious glare to all three of the girls. Robin noticed his glare on Swift and moved slightly in front of her.

"Beast Boy" Nightwing started with clear warning in his voice "Swift is a dear friend to both Robin and I. Her teammates have proven themselves to the entire Justice League, plus Batman commissioned their team himself. Robin and I can't tell you our identities and you trust us! Why should they be any different?"

Beast Boy looked quite sheepish as he now learned he had doubted **BATMAN's new team!**

"Err... N-noted?" he stuttered out after getting a glare from Robin. Suddenly he seemed to realize that he was still in front of Swift and hastily stood back. The team observed all of this. No-one could ever remember a time when Robin's composure had slipped like this.

Swift didn't seem to notice though and she just turned to Starling as she began to address Beast Boy.

"I like you kid" she stated with a smug grin before continuing "you remind me of when I was young and stupid". Miss Martian seemed to take offence as that was her little 'brother' that was being insulted. Beast Boy just looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Finally he managed to splutter out:

"Y-You're younger than me!"

"So you're not denying you're stupid?"

Starling's smirk was more pronounced and the purple lipstick did nothing to hide it. Beast Boy was glaring at her now, it probably didn't help that Swift and Swallow were laughing at him. Nightwing looked at Swift with a warning in his eyes and she immediately stopped laughing and glared at Starling and Swallow. They saw her glare and immediately stopped.

Swift stepped forward towards Beast Boy with, what she hoped was an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about that Beast Boy. Starling doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut sometimes" she grinned at him, letting embarrassment shine through. Miss Martian took that opportunity to establish the mind link between the member of the team (excluding Robin and Nightwing of course).

'Well I certainly like her more than Starling at the moment' she said as she surveyed the black haired girl who stood in front of her brother.

'Well you have to admit, Angel Fish, the girl's got a sharp tongue. That could be useful to her if she can think quickly' answered La'gaan. This well thought out answer got many stares seeing as La'gaan and logic don't seem to be in a good relationship.

'Batgirl; Robin and Nightwing seem to know Swift quite well, do you know her too?' asked Wonder Girl, turning to look at her red haired friend.

'No, I've never seen her before. I didn't even know Robin had a female friend besides those on the team' she mused back.

While this was going on they forgot to conceal the fact they were holding a psychic conversation, something Robin and Nightwing picked up after the first sentence was said.

"Well if they don't want to talk to us about us why don't we take you girls on a tour, sound good?" Nightwing whispered to the three girls in front of him. Starling shrugged while Swift and Swallow nodded enthusiastically.

With that they disappeared and it would take the others five minutes to realize they weren't there anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOTHAM CITY

23RD FEBRUARY

20:34 EDT

TEAM DYNAMIC

It was dark night in Gotham when Tim came to see her. Of course, when isn't it a dark night in Gotham?

Tim had wanted to meet her to explain the dynamic of the team. Sophie would then pass the information onto Ellie and Lydia, they would ignore it, continue antagonizing and frustrating anyone they could, get in trouble, then Sophie would have to bail them out and yell at them for not listening to her in the first place.

When Tim climbed through her window he was dressed in jeans and Jason's old leather jacket. He had admitted to Sophie that he had used to envy the older boy. He had wished that he could speak his mind like Jason could, not caring about what people thought of him.

He also had a black rucksack flung over his shoulder.

"What, no Batman pyjamas this time?" he teased as he flopped down on a chair beside her bed.

"I personally think The Flash is incredibly dashing"

Tim started sniggering as she pulled a heroic pose with one arm in the air and a leg bent with her foot resting on the end of her bed. She joined him in laughing as they remembered the stories that Nightwing had told them about 'The many fails of Kid Flash'. Apparently the poor doofus kept running into walls for no reason what so ever. And he wasn't even using his super speed in half of them!

"Sooo... Team dynamics?" questioned Sophie as she rearranged herself so that she was sitting comfortably and still facing Tim, finally getting to the subject of tonight's visit.

"Right" he replied and pulled out many brown files from his bag. He handed her the first one.

"Superboy is the only founding member left on the team apart from Nightwing. Miss Martian doesn't count as she wasn't part of Superboy's rescue, she joined later. Superboy is fiercely protective of his friends who he views as family. He's sort of like an older brother who is actually the youngest if that makes sense. He does have a slight anger problem but it's not as bad as it used to be. His powers are invulnerability, super strength, infer-red vision and super hearing. He can also clear long distances in a single jump. He used to date Miss M but for some reason they broke up" he trailed away thoughtfully, a frown on his face, his blue eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Oi detective! You can work out the case of Superboy's love life **after **you've explained this all to me"

"Right. Well, Miss M joined the team shortly after it was formed. She's a Martian but has been on Earth long enough to know most of our customs and how Earth is different from Mars, something she struggled with before apparently. She's sort of like a mother to the group, with how much she babies us and bakes. She's also really powerful and can keep a secret like no-one else"

"Sounds like someone Ellie would get along with" Sophie snorted with obvious sarcasm. Despite Bird Rule number 1 (do not keep secrets from the team) Ellie was still not willing to part from her secrets.

"Well let's keep those two away from each other. You already know all about Batgirl and Nightwing so I don't need to tell you about them. Mal is our communication leader; he keeps us up to date while we're in the field. You know, re-enforcements, changed positions... things like that"

"His girlfriend Karen is Bumble Bee. She can fire high electricity volts at her target using her 'stingers' and she can also shrinks her size while in that suit of hers. She's a relatively new member. If we were grading it like a high school I'd put her in sophomore or junior year."

Sophie nodded to show her understanding; so far the Team was really starting to look quite formidable.

"The last of the 'sophomores' is Lagoon Boy. He's an Atlantian with a hot temper. He also gets really protective over Miss M and gets really jealous about her old relationship with Superboy. He can enlarge his strength and size sort of like a puffer fish and can breathe underwater. While he sometimes lets his mouth out of control you can rely on him to pull his own weight in a fight."

Tim looked to her to see if she understood this. His navy eyes pleaded to her to understand what he was trying to warn her about with La'gaan.

"Don't let Lydia or Ellie get into their verbal sparring around him, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Relief seemed to glow in his eyes as she caught on to the main problem.

"Soo, freshmen?"

"Right Freshman. Well for starters there's Beast Boy. Beast Boy has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he has seen and has contact with. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life. While in an animal's form, he gains its strength, agility, and modes of movement, such as speed and flight. He also considers Miss M an older sister seeing as it was a blood transfusion from her that saved his life and gave him his powers"

"Wondergirl is next. She has the powers of flight, invulnerability, super strength and reflexes. She is also a skilled hand to hand combatant and she is being trained by Wonder Woman. Like her mentor she uses a lasso and bracelets that can deflect bullets. She has quite a bubbly personality and she wants to befriend everyone on the Team"

"Last Freshman is Blue Beetle. Not much is known about him apart that his armor comes from The Scarab- a form of weapon the original Blue Beetle was working on. We don't know all its limits but we do know it's powerful. As for his personality he seems nice enough. He's still a bit rusty to this hero gig so lay off him for a while. For a reason we're not sure about he also has the habit of talking to himself. Also he's bilingual, second language as Spanish so you should get along with him just fine"

Sophie seemed to brighten at that news. Someone else that could speak Spanish! Brilliant. She flashed a smile in Tim's direction to show that she was pleased and that she understood what he had told her. He returned the smile but something about it seemed strange.

"What's the matter Tim?" she asked, shoving the files aside as she got up to sit near her friend.

His shoulders seemed to slump as he realized she hadn't been fooled. For some reason he was incapable of holding up a convincing act around her now.

"Is it your Dad again?"

He turned to stare at the bright green eyes that were dulled in concern. It would be alright if he told her, he could trust her with this.

"He's trying to be nice to me" At her shocked look he hastily continued.

"Not that that's bad or anything it's just. Since he woke up a few weeks ago he's been trying to get me to open up, he wants us to be some sort of family, now that Mum's died" he trailed staring down at his folded hands.

Two years ago Tim's mum had died, the shock put Tim's dad into a coma that he had only just woken up from. Tim had been living at Wayne manor which made his Robin duties easier. Sure it was easy to sneak out of a house where your parents didn't know you existed but it still made things easier. That place had become a better home than his old house ever was to Tim. But now his father was back and while that made Tim happy, his father's attitude change had thrown Tim's world of balance for a bit.

Sophie was stumped at this. How was she supposed to make her friend feel better after this? How was she supposed to reassure him that he would still be able to be Robin? Because that could only be what Tim's main worries boiled down to. How would he be able to keep Robin a secret?

"Who cannot understand your silence, cannot understand your words" she whispered into the air.

Tim snorted in bitter amusement.

"Since when did you become Tolkien?" he asked turning to look at his friend. She turned to him with a wistful expression on her face.

"Just think about the words Bird Boy" she whispered to him before getting up again to go grab something for Tim to eat on his way back home. When she re-entered her room Tim was sitting on the sill of the open window staring at Gotham's skyline. She handed him a couple of sandwiches before looking out at the city with him.

"Thanks Soph" he whispered, his shades now blocking his blue eyes. With a peaceful smile he jumped off her window, swing from roof to roof as he contemplated her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MOUNT JUSTICE

24TH FEBRUARY

10:30 EDT

FIRST MISSION

When the zeta tube called out the three birds names all attention turned to them. The team looked like they were just about to start a mission debrief when the girls joined them.

"We're not late, are we Nightwing?" Swift asked as her masked eyes surveyed the room.

"No but you were very close" he told her as a smirk appeared on his face at the sight of her and her team. The reason they were late in the first place was because Swift had to tell Starling and Swallow what Robin had told her yesterday. Now they were most likely going to get into a verbal argument Lagoon Boy as soon as they could.

Nightwing stopped smirking as he surveyed the gathered heroes before turning to bring up various holo-screens. After typing something in a picture of a man in an orange and black bug suit appeared behind him.

"We've received word that Firefly has escaped Arkham Asylum and is on the loose. He's a dangerous pyro-technician so be careful. Robin, Swift, Superboy you'll be Alpha. I'm sending you on this mission. Robin you're squad leader, take the super cycle."

With a nervous nod to Nightwing, Robin led Swift and Superboy to the basement to board the Super cycle.

Once they were out of sight, Nightwing pulled up another picture. This one was of a man who was very familiar with many of the different heroes. Especially Starling. The man on screen was a tall, broadly built, bald man.

Lex Luthor.

Starling's brown eyes widened slightly at the sight of him but managed to reign in her shock so that nobody but Swallow had noticed.

"We had an anonymous tip off that Lex Luthor is expecting a special shipment of some sort of chemical. Beta squad will do a covert recon mission to identify what this thing is and what threat it poses. Beast Boy, Starling, Wondergirl, and Batgirl you're Beta squad. Take the zeta tubes, Batgirl you're squad leader."

With a frown in Nightwings direction Starling headed off after her three teammates.

"Finally Miss M, Bumble Bee, Swallow and Blue, your mission is also a recon mission." Here he pulled up a screen with a school showing many different coloured signatures all through it.

"Since we discovered the fact that the light now has a partner the Justice League has been trying to find as many leads as possible. This is one of those leads. Investigate but avoid confrontation at all costs. Prep the bio-ship; you're off to Dakota City"

With those words they all took off towards the bio ship apart from Blue and Swallow who decided to leg it there instead.

_Alpha squad mission..._

GOTHAM CITY

24th FEBRUARY

22:54 EDT

ALPHA SQUAD

When Robin, Swift and Superboy touched down just outside the famous asylum, Robin immediately told them to leave the talking to him as the guards would be more accommodating towards a familiar face. As they approached the tall gothic building Swift barely repressed a shudder. Her mother had once told her what it was like in there, behind the locked door to the padded cells, with that creepy old man staring at you; 'trying' to help you when you didn't need it. Needless to say that she still had nightmares about that place even though she had never been incarcerated there.

Robin had left them outside as he went to talk with the guards who had been monitoring Firefly. That left Superboy and Swift outside with no-one but themselves for company in the shadow of Hell on Earth.

'_Great idea Robin'_ she thought as she eyed the gatekeepers from a safe-ish distance. _'Leave the newbie with the boy of steel that she doesn't even know!'_

But not knowing Superboy didn't seem to be the right way to go about earning her new teammates trust. As she was wracking her brains for something to say, Superboy turned to look at her.

"How do you know Robin?" he asked with his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Superboy's eyes were sky blue fitting to the 'boy of steel' and they were narrowed at her with plain distrust. Realizing that she hadn't answered the question she quickly thought up an answer.

"We met on a patrol and hit it off from there" she smirked thinking of their actual meeting. Did handcuffing a hero to a pole with his own handcuffs count as 'hitting it off'?

" Robin's been my best friend for a very long time and he's told me a lot about this team so I'm honoured to be a part of it" she answered keeping her masked eyes on his blue ones. This answer seemed acceptable to him as he nodded before turning to look at the gates again.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence until Robin came back out towards them. All three of them started walking back towards the supercycle as Robin filled them in on what he had found out.

"Firefly had been acting strange according to the guards that usually patrol the corridor where his cell is. He was reported to be mumbling in his sleep about a giant light splitting the sky in two. The doctors wrote those off as dreams but even when he was awake he was staring at lights a lot"

He scowled as he climbed into the seats of the supercycle throwing a cautious look at Swift as she sat down beside him. Quickly she activated her holo-screens as Robin set up his video link to Mal.

"Mal has there been any unusual astronomical reports lately? Like unusually bright solar flares or something like that?"

Mal looked confused as he looked it up, frown as he shook his head in the negative.

"No, sorry Robin but there hasn't been anything like that at all."

Trying not to show his frustration, he quickly thanked Mal and turned back towards Swift. While he had held his conversation with Mal, she had been scanning for high density radiation, heat or light flares. So far she had hit nil on light and heat but there was a strong radiation spike near the docks, an unusual place for a radiation flare to happen. With a nod towards Superboy they were off towards the docks.

The supercycle hovered over a rundown apartment block about a mile from the docks while the three teens descended onto the roof top. After all three of them were safely on the ground, the supercycle landed and transformed back into a sphere. With a silent nod, all of them started off towards the site where the radiation spike was coming from.

The radiation was coming from an old fishing warehouse close to the water line. Piled up wooden crates littered the outside area. Robin quickly noted the old iron fire-escape that lead up to the top of the building. The brown paint was scratched and peeling, with colourful graffiti of Batman and Robin on the sides.

"Almost seems like a warning, doesn't it?" whispered Swift under her breath to Robin. Superboy's hearing picked it up though but he decided not to ask.

Robin didn't respond; he was sweeping the area with his heat sensor binoculars. He could see a glowing humanoid figure, bending over a collection of objects. Firefly must be searching for something in those boxes.

Quickly telling the other two, he laid out the bases of his plan. Hopefully no-one would get hurt.

_With Beta Squad..._

METROPOLIS

24th FEBRUARY

22:54 EDT

BETA SQUAD

'I'm going to kill that blue birded freak of a team leader' was what was mainly running through Starling's mind as the familiar hum of the zeta tubes stirred into life. Of all the missions she got sent on it had to be this one! Why couldn't Swallow have done this? She was from Metropolis too!

The zeta tube for Metropolis was located in a back alleyway behind the Daily Planet newspaper building. This had originally come as a surprise to Starling and Swallow but now they knew all the quick roads to get there so they were all alright. The dingy back alleyway was certainly inconspicuous enough; with rubbish spilling from the dumpsters and shadows cast from skyscrapers concealing much of the long grey back way. Not many people would search for something mysterious here.

Batgirl had activated her wrist computer to try and find the fastest way to the docks while Beast Boy and Wonder Girl hovered around her shoulder. Rolling her eyes at the three, Starling activated her grapple hook and took off to the nearest rooftop. Luckily Beast Boy noticed what she was doing and quickly alerted the other two. When all three of them had made it to the roof they saw an outline of Starling's form, moving quickly across roof tops.

Beast Boy transformed into a large falcon and sped off after her, Wonder Girl close behind; leaving Batgirl to follow on the roofs, employing her grapple when necessary but otherwise flying alongside her teammates.

Starling was just about to jump onto another roof top when Beast Boy flew right in front of her causing her to skid to a stop just as he transformed back into a human. He was glaring at her, so were the others.

She levelled him with her own glare, burning brown into glaring green.

"What?" she snapped annoyed that they had stopped.

"You just took off, that's what" he snapped back. Wonder Girl dropped down next to him with her hands on her hips.

"Well last I checked we were told to go to the docks. That's where I'm going and if we don't get going soon, we might miss that shipment" she said coolly. She was after all, just following her orders.

"How do you know this is the way to the docks?" asked Batgirl with suspicion in her voice. They wouldn't trust her just off the bat after all.

"This isn't the only way to get to the docks" she replied in a mocking tone. "This just happens to be the fastest way. As for how I knew that, I'm from Metropolis"

With that last remark she pushed Beast Boy out of the way and took off back over the roofs, leaving them no choice but to follow her.

_With Gamma Squad..._

DAKOTA CITY

24th FEBRUARY

22:54 EDT

GAMMA SQUAD

"Sooo, you're Blue Beetle, huh?"

"Um... yeah, that's me"

After this stimulating conversation, the bio-ship was in silence again. Swallow was still staring at Blue who was starting to get really creeped out. Not that he disliked the new girl... but not being able to see her eyes was still really creepy.

"Did you know in every awkward silence, a gay baby is born?" she asked him with a bright smile on her face.

Yup, definitely creepy.

She was obviously expecting an answer. Throwing a bewildered look towards a giggling Bumble Bee, he turned back towards her.

"No I can't say that I did" he replied with a sigh. He really hoped this girl wasn't completely insane, that would kinda suck.

_Running mental scan on human girl now_

Taken off guard for a second he didn't fully realize what the Scarab had said.

"No don't do that!" he yelled at it, only just realizing that he had yelled out loud when everyone turned to look at him. Even Swallow had tilted her head at his outburst. Great now the possibly crazy person thought he was crazy too.

It surprised him then when she gave him a sunny smile, saying: "annoying isn't it? When the voices in your head argue with your imaginary friend!"

_She knows. Protocol dictates action, Elimination is required._

GOTHAM CITY

24th FEBRUARY

23:10 EDT

ALPHA SQUAD

A shadow crept across the warehouse wall, but Firefly didn't notice. He had finally succeeded in open the crate. And there it was! Pure beauty of an incredible degree, with so much intricate detail it hurt his eyes to look upon it. Such beauty...

The shadow creeps slowly around the crates and tries to get to a good angle, to see what was in the old wooden crate. What could be there? Firefly was distracted enough by the item in the box, she could send the signal safely now. Raising a gloved hand to her ear, the girl in the shadows sent a message to her friends outside.

'Target is distracted, come and join the party'

The message was simple and efficient. It only took roughly two minutes before her friends decided to join in. Of course being who they were, they had to arrive with a bang.

'Yup, way to be inconspicuous guys' Swift thought as she watched Superboy punch a hole through the concrete wall of the warehouse.

Firefly whirled around, firing a laser out of his wrist towards the intruder. Superboy ducked out of the way to avoid the beam, Robin rolling along the floor to avoid the fire as well.

"Well well, Boy Blunder the Bat sent you out alone tonight?" Firefly asked as he saw Robin stand up by the wall. Before he could answer however Firefly turned towards Superboy.

"Didn't think Batman trusted the Boy Scout as far as he could throw him. Let alone letting his brat come here"

Sky blue eyes narrowed at the slight on both himself and his mentor. Out of his eye he could see Swift stealthily climb down from her vantage point, to behind Firefly.

"Well that's where you're wrong Bug Boy, now you can go back to Arkham Asylum" with those words Swift took her queue and threw a handful of ice pellets from her utility belt towards Firefly. However before they made contact he whirled around, firing another laser beam towards the pellets causing a mini steam explosion to happen.

As the thick steam evaporated Firefly let out a bark of laughter as he laid his eyes on Swift for the first time. Masked eyes narrowed dangerously towards the laughing villain.

"Well Bird Boy I didn't expect this. I thought Catwoman's daughter was your girlfriend, not some other chick" with that remark he fired yet another beam towards Swift, following her as she ran for cover. Superboy ran at Firefly attempting to punch him but he took off the ground with the use of his jetpack. He hovered in the air, surveying a tensed up Robin and an angry Superboy for a moment before aiming his laser at the rafters and observation decks.

A moment before it happened Robin seemed to flicker slightly before planks, steel girders, and platforms began raining down on both him and his comrade. Superboy ran towards him to try and cover him but they were separated as an entire gangplank landed between them.

METROPOLIS

24th FEBRUARY

23:10 EDT

BETA SQUAD

Beta squad had finally arrived at the docks. The salty air and the smell of pollution wafted up from the river, along with the fumes of rotting fish. Beast Boy had transformed into a fly to eavesdrop into conversations to try and find what shipment they were looking for. Batgirl, Starling, and Wondergirl were still all up on the roofs of the warehouses; each of them on a different one, each of them surveying the different people to try and find a clue. Suddenly Wondergirl's voice rang through their com. Links, telling them they way to go.

She had seen Lex Luthor and his assistant Mercy and was sending co-ordinates so they could follow. Beast Boy found them quickly and began to listen in as the girls found the ship and started trying to extract a sample of the mysterious shipment.

This was easier said than done, as the ship was easily the largest there, painted a grim grey with the green LexCorp logo painted on the side. There were so many people rushing around the ship, unloading many ordinary crates and metal barrels.

"We need to secure a bit of the contents of those containers to analyze" Batgirl ordered over the link. With those orders, Starling slipped down into an alleyway below her perch and started to sneak towards the docking area. Batgirl observed her for a while, seeing how she moved along the alleys and shadows of the warehouses with practised ease. The she turned her focus to Wondergirl who had just slipped in to the warehouse where all the containers were being stored in. The place Lex Luthor and his assistant had also just entered.

With that in mind, Batgirl took off towards there, agreeing in her mind that Cassie would need more help than the new girl. Beast Boy on the other hand was listening into something he thought was definitely worth remembering.

"If I asked you to keep an eye on my dear niece I expect you to do so" Lex was saying as he surveyed the crates and his workers.

"She may be family but that does not mean she may not cause problems for me in the future" he almost seemed to be talking to himself as he said this. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Batgirl gesture to Wondergirl and both of them leaving the warehouse as a small explosion could be heard outside.

"What on earth?" Lex murmured as he and Mercy hurried back outside to see what the commotion was about. Beast Boy took that as a signal to leave and meet up with the others. Quickly flying back towards the top of the warehouse he saw Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Starling standing there waiting for him. Starling, he saw, had a small container in her hand while Batgirl and Wondergirl both had their blue eyes narrowed at her; Wondergirl seemed to be restraining herself from yelling.

Starling noticed Beast boy nodded and quickly fled across the roofs the way they had came, leaving them again with no choice but to follow her.

DAKOTA CITY

24th FEBRUARY

23:10 EDT

GAMMA SQUAD

Thankfully Blue Beetle seemed to get himself back under control before the Scarab blasted the poor girl. Now they were in Dakota City, home of Captain Marvel. They landed near the city High School, the place they were told to investigate. After putting the bio-ship into camouflage mode they all stared at the school. It looked like a normal school; cream coloured, two stories high, flag pole out at the front with a wide sports field at the back.

"Anyone else wondering what the light could want with a school?" asked Bumblebee looking around at her squad mates. They all looked just as confused as she did, apart from the new blonde girl who was staring at the school with great dislike.

"Because all teachers are secretly super-villains that kidnap children and brainwash them with useless facts and boring numbers, causing their brains to rot and leak out their eyes and ears" she explained in a deadpan voice causing then to have to stuff their fists into their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing.

"Um whatever you say girl" chimed Bumblebee as she got over her strange new teammate.

'If she's like this all the time then I doubt I will ever stop laughing' she thought as she reflected on the few words she had heard the girl speak.

"Anyway we're supposed to be investigating the school. Blue, can you do a scan of the building please?" asked Miss Martian after sweeping the school over in her mind. There was nobody there at the present moment.

With a nod Blue Beetle's eyes briefly flared orange, letting him see many different coloured trails leading in and around the building.

"Yes there are all sorts of trails all over this place but they all seem to have three places in common. The cafeteria, the roof, and what I think is the principal's office" he explained turning his head to try and see the different path ways better.

"I can check out the cafeteria, Bumblebee you check out the rooftop, and Blue; you and Swallow can check out the principal's office" instructed Miss Martian flying off and phasing through the wall and into the building. Bumblebee took off towards the roof leaving Blue Beetle and Swallow on the ground. As they ran towards the buildings door Blue heard Swallow let out a groan.

"Even when I'm on a mission I get sent to the Principal's office" she complained as she followed him and proceeded to shove him out the way to disable to alarm and to pick the lock on the door. Thank you Black Canary.

Swinging the door open she allowed Blue Beetle to lead the way to the office as he was the only one who knew where it was. As they passed a classroom with the door open she got a really strange feeling but she didn't have time to dwell on it as she had to hurry to follow Blue Beetle.

Before long they were outside the office's plain wooden door with the clear window pane showing the dark empty office inside.

"School's are soo creepy in the dark" she murmured to her teammate as he pushed open the door. Humming his agreement he turned to where the main trails were leading him. A filing cabinet.

Sliding the drawing open with a click he noticed that six of the files were glowing, each with a different colour. Extracting those files, he shut off his scanning vision to see which files he had taken out. Four girls and two boys. All with average grades, not much stood out on the files apart from the amounts of detentions these six had gotten. So why did they glow?

"Swallow, are you able to copy these files to your computer?" he asked her, holding out the files for her to see.

"Sure I can, do you even need to ask?" she teased scanning the files and saving the data to her computer.

"All right let's get the others and go"

GOTHAM CITY

24th FEBRUARY

23:45 EDT

ALPHA SQUAD

She watched the roof fall down on her friends. She watched as Superboy failed to protect her dearest friend. She watched as their screams were muffled and snuffed out completely. The she turned her hidden eyes towards the man that caused it. And she attacked.

First she threw smoke pellets, then ice pellets, then explosive pellets. None of them reached the Bug above her. Instead they were cut down by his orange laser beams, releasing steam and smoke and hiding her from him.

As he could no longer see the last hero he let his lasers fire everywhere, cutting through the smoke like butter until he finally heard a cry. She had been hit after dodging the rest one had actually hit her. Now her leg was bleeding and burnt, a deep gash preventing her from walking, from escaping. This wasn't a part of the plan.

She hauled herself to the wall as Firefly hovered closer to her, just above her looking down at her and chuckling to himself.

"Time to clip your wings little bird. Shame Robin couldn't have been this easily defeated" but as he charged up his lasers for a lethal shot, a roar sounded from the pile of rubble and debris as Superboy jumped out of it and slammed headfirst into Firefly sending them both crashing into the opposite wall. As they fall Superboy grabs hold of his arms and turns them so Firefly will land face first into the floor. Quickly jumping up, an electrolyzed net fell from the shadows of the large pile of crates and Robin jumped down soon afterwards.

The Robin hologram was seen flickering in the wreckage before it finally died. Handcuffing Firefly's hands and feet to one of the support beams, he took away the jetpack and the lasers before running over to Swift.

"Where in the plan did it mention me getting my leg cut open and burned?" She asked as soon as he got near to her. He just shook his head and started bandaging her leg up, trying to stop the bleeding.

MOUNT JUSTICE

24th FEBRUARY

00:00 EDT

REPORT TO NIGHTWING

Gamma squad was the first to arrive back. All four of them quickly lined up in front of Nightwing to give him their report.

"When we investigated the high school Blue Beetle found traces of some form of energy all around the school. We split up and went to the three places the different energies had congregated: the cafeteria, the roof, and the principal's office. These three places suggest that the ones giving off these energies were in fact students, a suspicion that we think is confirmed by what Blue Beetle and Swallow found" here Miss Martian stopped to allow Swallow to bring up the files she and Blue Beetle had found.

"These six pupil files had energy all around them suggesting that either these six were the ones leaving the energy trails behind or they are being targeted by the people who did leave the energy. All of them have at least one class together, and also they had all mysteriously missed a month of school for 'un-explained' circumstances"

"Thank you Miss M. Well done all of you, go get some rest until the others turn up" Nightwing Instructed as he turned to look at the files. The four started mingling around, Miss M went into the kitchen to prepare a few midnight snacks for everyone.

After a few minutes the Zeta Beam whirled into life.

"RECOGNAIZED: BATGIRL B16 Beast Boy B19 WONDERGIRL B21 STARLING B27"

Swallow quickly left the kitchen and ran out to see how her friend managed on her mission. What she saw was Starling standing off to one side while the rest of her team glared daggers at her. Starling was also handing something over to Nightwing but Swallow couldn't see exactly what it was.

"So then she decided to blow up the loading bay on the boat so that the unloading would be delayed and she could steal some of the shipment. Endangering the lives of civilians, and if she had waited and decided not to be a show off then I could have grabbed some from the warehouse" Wondergirl yelled at Starling.

With a sigh Swallow intervened.

"Listen Barbie, all the things that are delivered to LexCorp are immediately catalogued as soon as they pass the warehouse doors. That's why the only way it was possible to steal any undetected is to take it during transport. The way that Starling did. You can't have a go at her because of your own lack of intelligence gathering and common sense" she stated, shrugging at the end of her explanation.

Wondergirl's face was slowly becoming red.

"Listen her you-"but Beast Boy cut across her, eager to tell Nightwing what he had overheard.

"Nightwing when I was spying on old Baldy I heard something ("that's something one tends to do when eavesdropping" murmured Starling) apparently he has a niece that he wants an eye kept on. Apparently he thinks she might cause problems for him in the future" he exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. Nobody but Swallow noticed the widening of Starling's eyes, nor the clenching of her fists.

"Until it is made clear he intends to do something to her, nobody on this team is to try and engage Lydia Luthor in a conversation about her uncle is that understood?" Nightwing ordered. He knew that keeping Lydia's secret for as long as possible was crucial.

Obviously taken aback by Nightwing's harsher tone the others nodded quickly and kept their questions to themselves. After about five minutes of tense silence the cave announced the arrival of Swift, Superboy, and Robin. Compared to the rest of them, they looked terrible.

Superboy was covered in dust and his shirt had gotten ripped in places, Swift was limping with a bloody bandage on one leg, leaning on Robin for support. Robin looked fine if a little worried.

"Firefly is back in Arkham Asylum and the treasure he tried to steal is now safely being carted off to the museum" reported Robin.

"Good, well done all of you. Rest up now, for most of you its school tomorrow"

And with the mighty groan from the teenagers Nightwing Lifted up Swift into his arms and accompanied Robin to the teleporter tubes, and back home

**A/N: DONE! Finally, sorry for taking forever on this chapter but it's the longest one yet! Anyway please review and please tell me whether you would read a one-shot series for this story. I have so many ideas! Thanks for still putting up with me!**


End file.
